La revanche du Ministre de l'agriculture
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Ce Roger Tribby, il ne vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? Au maire Wilkins, bien sûr! Troisième épisode de Donna Tueuse de Vampires. TRADUCTION de la fic de Nomad1.
1. Chapter 1

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

Spoilers : un fois de plus, nous divergeons de la réalité après la saison 5 de Buffy et la saison 2 de The West Wing. On se base plus particulièrement sur la saison 3 de Buffy, et sur « La maladie du Président » saison 1, épisode 12… qui m'a inspiré cette histoire loufoque.

Disclaimer : Joss Whedon est propriétaire de Buffy. Aaron Sorkin est propriétaire de The West Wing. Tout ce que j'ai c'est une drôle d'imagination, et, apparemment, un certain nombre de fans. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Note de l'auteur : le voilà ! Après tellement de temps qu'il est pratiquement en état de décomposition, mais elle est, enfin, là. Vous avez lu la suite, alors maintenant voilà la… deuxième suite ?

J'avais cette idée derrière la tête avant même de commencer cet univers parallèle. Us lisez cette histoire sans comprendre d'où elle peut bien sortir, je vous suggère de jeter un œil sur le résumé de TelevisionWithoutPity pour « La maladie du Président » ( he shall from time to time) ou la personne qui a fait le résumé a eu exactement la même réaction que moi à 'Roger Tribby'.

**1 : Rituels matinaux.**

Ces derniers temps, les activités matinales de Donna étaient devenues un rituel.

_Me lever. Maudire Josh pour avoir besoin de son assistante dévouée si tôt le matin._

_Prendre un douche. S'habiller. Penser à des choses décourageantes comme son manque de vie sociale ou d'argent pour s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe._

_Prendre son petit-déjeuner et boire son café. Penser à Josh lui apportant du café._

_Chasser cette sensation chaleureuse en se souvenant que Josh était cruel, méchant, déraisonnable, et qu'il voulait qu'elle arrive tôt. _

_Vérifier sa tenue avant de sortir. _

_Monter en voiture. Essayer de démarrer. Maudire sa vieille voiture. Prendre note de titiller son affreux patron concernant son augmentation. _

_Se souvenir avec délice que son affreux patron était venu à son secours quand elle s'était fait attaquer. Chasser les souvenirs agréables par ceux des vampires. _

_Se battre contre les embouteillages. S'imaginer utiliser sa force de Tueuse pour faire passer ce chauffeur de camion à travers son pare-brise. _

_Arriver au travail. Entrer dans son secteur. Attendre le cri._

_« Don-na ! »_

Ah, la routine.

Le premier changement inattendu dans la routine de Donna se produisit pendant la pause déjeuner, si Josh avait jamais considéré que ces mots faisaient partie du vocabulaire de son assistante. 'Un sandwich avalé avec le moins de miettes possible sur le clavier' aurait mieux décrit la réalité.

Donna revint avec le café qu'elle était allée se chercher, et qu'elle avait soigneusement évité de rapporter à Josh, pour trouver un visage familier près de son bureau.

« Willow ! »

La fille aux cheveux roux lui sourit timidement. « Salut, Donna. »

Donna lui rendit son sourire, puis l'expression s'évanouit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… »

« Oh, non. Tout va bien. » la rassura Willow. « Je suis juste, euh, passée par là. » Elle fouilla dans sa poche. « J'ai entendu parler de votre ami qui a été mordu par un loup-garou, et, euh, je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un sort de protection. Ca ne l'empêchera pas de, euh, se transformer, parce que je ne sais pas faire ça, mais si jamais il se transforme, le loup sera très ensommeillé. »

Donna se souvint de la dernière pleine lune, quand Sam avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. Les choses s'étaient compliquées de façon inextricable, quand Cathy et Ginger l'avaient vu quelque peu dévêtu, Josh auprès de lui… et en avaient tiré des conclusions. Toute cette affaire était réglée maintenant, et Sam s'était débrouillé pour prendre le dessus sur son côté loup-garou, mais même comme ça, il serait content d'avoir une sécurité supplémentaire.

« Merci, Willow, » répondit Donna, ravie. « C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Allons voir Sam. » Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Communications, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Euh, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de t'accuser, mais… comment es-tu entrée ? »

Willow eut un sourire ravissant. « Oh, je me suis… perdue pendant une visite. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, » se dépêcha t'elle d'ajouter. « J'ai lancé un sort. »

« Oh. » Donna s'émerveillait de la manière détendue dont Willow parlait de l'utilisation de la magie. Elle se demanda si Willow connaissait un sort pour la rendre invisible aux yeux de Josh quand il faisait des demandes déraisonnables… mais elle y perdrait tout le plaisir de se cacher de lui. Et de le taquiner à propos du café.

Cathy sourit à Donna quand elles arrivèrent, et ne prêta pas attention à Willow. Les couloirs étaient toujours pleins de nouvelles jeunes filles anonymes.

« Sam est dans son bureau ? »

« Oui. » Elle se pencha avec un air de conspirateur. « Mais fais attention à Toby, d'accord ? »

Donna plissa le front, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui pouvait ennuyer Toby. Puis ça lui revint. « Le Ministre de l'Agriculture ? »

Cathy approuva et fit une grimace. « C'est ça. Il est en rogne. » Toby Ziegler n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de patience pour les réunions qu'il considérait comme inutiles.

Sam était ravi de revoir Willow, et content de recevoir son nouveau charme de protection. « Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je me sentirai bien plus rassuré en sachant que ta magie veille sur moi. » Willow fondait littéralement devant le sourire de Sam.

Donna devait l'admettre, c'était un sourire étincelant… aussi impressionnant que celui de Josh quand il montrait ses fossettes. Sam était un peu trop mignon à son goût, même si dernièrement la majorité de ses collègues féminines auraient désapprouvé. La dernière nuit de la pleine lune, Sam ne s'était pas transformé en loup, mais il avait changé. Il avait arpenté les couloirs comme s'il auditionnait pour le rôle de James Dean. Pour finir, il avait fait un long discours sur l'amitié, les rumeurs, et rendre le monde meilleur pour les gays, et il avait embrassé un Josh très surpris.

De nombreux employés, Cathy, Bonnie, Ginger et Margaret comme les autres, s'étaient sentis coupables et avaient passé les quelques jour suivant à répéter « Oh mon Dieu ! » à intervalles réguliers. Le souvenir préféré de Donna concernant cet épisode demeurait cependant l'ait abasourdi de Josh juste après.

Ces tendres souvenirs qu'elle évoquait en écoutant à moitié la discussion de Sam et Willow furent interrompus par le brutal claquement de la porte du bureau de Toby. Toby explosa dans le couloir, en criant copieusement à son compagnon qui restait impassible.

La bouche de Willow s'ouvrit en grand. Sam le remarqua, et sourit. « Oh, ce n'est que Toby quand il nous pique une colère. Ne fais pas attention. »

« Pas lui, » laissa t'elle échapper. « L'autre homme ! »

« L'autre homme ? » Sam grimaça, confus. « C'est Roger Tribby, le Ministre de l'Agriculture. »

« Le Ministre de l'Agriculture ? Non ! » s'exclama Willow. « C'est le Maire Wilkins ! »


	2. le retour du comité de la bouche de l'en

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**2 : Le retour du Comité de la Bouche de l'Enfer.**

Une réunion d'urgence du 'Comité de la Bouche de l'Enfer' fut rassemblé dans le bureau de Josh, le seul endroit où ils avaient une chance raisonnable de ne pas être interrompus. Les cinq personnes qui connaissaient l'existence des vampires, les anciennes activités de Donna en tant que Tueuse et le fait que Sam était un loup-garou étaient Donna, Josh, Sam, Toby et CJ.

« Alors tu veux dire que Roger Tribby… n'est pas Roger Tribby ? » demanda CJ, incrédule.

Willow approuva d'un grand signe de tête. « C'est l'ancien maire de Sunnydale. Vous pouvez me croire. »

« Euh… tu es sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur ? » suggéra doucement Sam. Donna se dit que ce genre de remarques étaient beaucoup moins vexantes quand elles n'émanaient pas de Josh.

Willow hocha de nouveau la tête. « Il a prononcé mon discours de fin d'études. Et il s'est transformé en serpent géant. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on oublie. »

« Un serpent géant ? » Josh se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège. « De quelle taille, au juste ? »

« Une vingtaine de mètres. » Josh pâlit, et Donna lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Josh. Je te protègerai. » Il la regarda de travers.

« Et c'est le même homme ? » demanda CJ.

« Oui. Je suis sûre à 100. Ce qui est, je l'admet, un peu troublant étant donné qu'on l'a fait exploser. »

« Fait exploser ? » demanda Josh en levant un sourcil.

« Avec de la dynamite, » confirma Willow. « Giles avait disposé des explosifs dans la bibliothèque, c'était la sienne après tout. D'un autre côté, je me rends compte que techniquement le reste de l'école n'était pas à lui. Mais le principal s'est fait manger, alors je pense que ça n'a pas grande importance. » Elle grimaça. « On a de drôles d'antécédents de principaux qui se font manger. »

« Des antécédents ? » s'étouffa Josh.

« OK. C'est arrivé à deux d'entre eux. Sur deux. Pendant les années où j'y étais, en tout cas. »

Ils méditèrent cette information un moment. Finalement, Donna demanda. « Si vous l'avez fait exploser, comment peut-il être Roger Tribby ? »

Willow grimaça. « Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce que je suis curieuse de savoir. Je veux dire, il avait bien cette histoire d'immortalité, mais ça s'est annulé quand il s'est transformé en serpent géant. A plus forte raison quand il a été réduit en morceaux extra-croustillants de Monsieur le Maire… »

« Beurk, » fit CJ, résumant leur point de vue.

« Et est-ce que notre type ne pourrait pas être, je ne sais pas, son frère jumeau dont il avait été séparé à la naissance ? » suggéra Sam.

Willow haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, mais le maire Wilkins avait une centaine d'années au moins, alors je ne crois pas que cette hypothèse va nous aider. »

« Tribby ? » Josh secouait la tête, incrédule. « Je veux dire, Lionel Tribbey, d'accord. On le regarde et on peut s'imaginer 'mégalomaniaque sur le point de se transformer en serpent géant.' Mais Roger Tribby ? Il est tellement… »

« Ennuyeux ? » suggéra Donna. Il lui sourit.

« Est-ce qu'il a toujours cette obsession de l'hygiène ? » demanda Willow.

« Avec les microbes ? Oui, » répondit Sam. Il fit une petite grimace. « Mais on ne peut jamais en faire trop à ce sujet, tu sais, » ajouta t'il avec sérieux.

Toby, qui était resté muet jusque là, leva les yeux au ciel. « Tout cela est très intéressant, je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le point important, quelque soit la manière dont il est arrivé ici, c'est que ce 'Maire Wilkins' comme tu l'appelles a réussi à s'infiltrer au plus haut niveau dans le gouvernement. Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose à ce sujet, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Il n'est que le Ministre de l'Agriculture, » le tranquillisa CJ. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait déclencher nos armes atomiques. »

Josh était soudain devenu très, très blanc. « Il aurait pu, » dit-il d'une voix malade.

« Hein ? »

Donna connaissait cette histoire, elle aussi. Elle se souvenait toujours mieux des affaires d'Etat quand elle et Josh en avaient plaisanté. « Quand vous étiez tous au Capitole. On a du choisir quelqu'un qui resterait ici et Josh a choisi… »

« Roger Tribby, parce que tous les autres avaient un visage qu'on reconnaîtrait à la télé, » finit Sam.

« Mais s'il avait voulu faire quelque chose, il l'aurait fait à ce moment là, non ? » demanda CJ.

Willow grimaça. « Ca s'est passé quand ? »

« Il y a environ un an et demi ? » supposa Josh en haussant les épaules. Il regarda Donna, comme si elle avait pu avoir la réponse immédiatement. Elle lui renvoya son haussement d'épaules.

« Un an et demi ? » Willow avait l'air choquée. « On ne s'est débarrassé de lui qu'il y a deux ans ! »

« Tribby nous a rejoint en même temps que tous les autres, » fit remarquer Sam. Il réfléchit. « Encore que… Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir rencontré tout de suite. »

« Et personne ne s'en est inquiété ? » demanda Toby avec virulence. « C'est un membre de haut rang de l'administration de ce pays, et personne ne pense que c'est bizarre que personne dans l'entourage du Président ne l'ait jamais rencontré ? »

« Le Ministre de l'Agriculture, Toby ? » fit remarquer CJ . « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait _voulu_ le voir ? »

Josh grimaça. « C'est vrai. Ce qui nous amène à… pourquoi est-ce qu'il se baladait à la Maison Blanche aujourd'hui ? »

Il se tournèrent tous vers Toby, qui avait l'air sombre. « Il a demandé autour de lui à être ajouté su la liste des invités du Speaker pour la réception des ambassadeurs le mois prochain. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Quelqu'un d'autre pense à des serpents de vingt mètres de long ? » demanda Josh nerveusement.


	3. serpents géants et trou noir mental

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**3 : Serpents géants et trou noir mental.**

Willow était retournée à Sunnydale, avec la promesse de revenir avec le reste du Scooby Gang et de les tenir informés. Tous étaient obligés de laisser ce sujet de côté pendant qu'ils continuaient leur petite affaire de gouverner le pays. Josh, cependant, était un peu distrait.

« Josh, il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » demanda finalement Donna, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bureau.

« Hein ? »

« Un incident dans ton passé, avec une signification enfouie, qui aurait un rapport avec les serpents ? »

« Donna… »

« Je veux dire, peut-être que tu t'es fait enlever de ton berceau par un boa constrictor ? Ton animal favori a été réduit en casse-croûte pour reptiles ? Parce que vraiment, je ne peux pas croire que le grand Joshua Lyman ait une _phobie_. »

« Je n'ai pas peur des serpents ! » répliqua t'il, l'air blessé.

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr. 'légèrement perturbé', peut-être ? 'Quelque peu prudent à leur sujet' ? »

« Donna, je n'ai pas peur des serpents ! Et je ne pense pas qu'être… » il chercha un autre façon de le dire, mais il ne put l'éviter « … légèrement perturbé par un serpent de vingt mètres de long soit totalement déraisonnable ! »

« Je ne suis pas perturbée, » affirma t'elle, haussant les épaules et balançant ses jambes. Il leva un sourcil sceptique. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'être ? J'ai combattu des vampires. »

« Oui, mais c'étaient des vampires… et un serpent géant… c'est un serpent géant. »

« Vraiment, tes sept cent soixante points de compréhension verbale étaient clairement mérités. »

« Allons, Donna ! Roger Tribby, le Ministre de l'Agriculture, peut à tout moment se transformer en un serpent de vingt mètres, et ça ne te rebute pas ? »

Donna aurait pu admettre que si, si elle n'avait pas été distraite par le choix de vocabulaire de Josh.

« Rebutée ? » demanda t'elle ?

« C'est un vrai mot, » se défendit-il.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« C'est Sam qui me l'a appris. »

« Il faut que je te dise, Josh, que Sam croit que 'hooleilia nerveux' est un mot. »

« Alors tu me sautes dessus quand j'emploie certains mots, mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu sept cent soixante points d'aptitude verbale, mon cher. » Elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure réponse que ça, si elle ne s'était pas laissée distraire par l'utilisation de l'expression 'tu me sautes dessus'.

_Mauvaises pensées, Donnatella. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à ce sujet._

« Ce ne sont plus des mots, c'est mathématique, » fit remarquer Josh en reprenant de l'assurance. Il réfléchit un instant. « Attends, ce que je veux dire… »

Donna fit une grimace. « Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas compter ? Eh bien, je comprends mieux les chiffres du budget, maintenant… »

« Donnatella Moss, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non. »

« Je t'ai vue ! »

« C'est avec ce genre d'arguments bien construits qu'on gagne les débats politiques. »

« Je gagne mes débats. Je suis _le_ _meilleur _pendant les débats politiques ! »

« Oui. La seule explication possible étant que personne n'est encore allé raconter à tes adversaires que tu étais incapable de compter jusqu'à deux. »

« Donna ! »

« Encore un réponse bien argumentée. Ca me semble le moment idéal pour négocier une augmentation. »

« Si on doit tous se faire dévorer par un serpent géant le mois prochain, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je meure heureuse ? »

« Une augmentation suffirait à te faire mourir heureuse ? »

_Si tu me l'annonces avec le sourire qui montre tes fossettes, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut._

« Tu vois ce que ça m'a fait de travailler avec toi ? J'ai perdu toute notion de valeur personnelle. J'ai perdu toutes mes ambitions. Joshua Lyman, le vidangeur psychologique. »

« Je débloque ton esprit en permettant aux idées d'y circuler plus vite ? »

« Tu écumes, tu siffles, et tu vides mon cerveau de tout contenu, même si j'essaie de le retenir. »

« Mon assistante a le cerveau bouché, voilà qui explique pas mal de choses… »

« Pour le moment, mon cerveau est bloqué sur ta peur des serpents et le fait que tu ne sais pas compter jusqu'à deux. »

Josh lui fit un sourire, et récita d'une voix chantante. « Jusqu'à un ça ne sert à rien, jusqu'à trois j'y arriverais pas, on va pas débattre du chiffre quatre, mais deux, je peux, c'est toi et moi. »

C'était à coup sûr le poème improvisé le plus pitoyable, enfantin, et raté que Donna avait jamais entendu.

Elle en sourit pendant le reste de la journée.


	4. plans d'attaque

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**4 : Plans d'attaque. **

« Alors… Roger Tribby est un serpent géant ? » demanda Sam, incrédule. Josh lui lança un regard éloquent.

« C'est vraiment plus bizarre que ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers mois ? »

« Tu marques un point. » admit Sam. Beaucoup de choses étranges lui étaient arrivées récemment, l'une d'entre elle, et pas la moindre, étant qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Mais à parler franchement, après que Oz l'ait aidé à prendre le coup pour éviter ce se transformer, il avait trouvé ça plutôt cool. Pendant la pleine lune, c'était comme si toute sa gaucherie disparaissait, lui permettant de faire des avec détachement des choses dont il n'aurait jamais rêvé en temps ordinaire.

Comme d'embrasser Josh. Ce qui n'était pas l'une des choses 'cool', bien entendu. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était mal en soi. En fait c'était cool dans le sens où il avait été parfaitement détendu en le faisant. C'était un geste parfaitement innocent et il n'avait pas été inquiet de ce que Josh allait en penser.

Non, pas d'obsession sur le sujet, pas la moindre.

Il se rendit compte que le silence durait plus longtemps que d'habitude, et toussota. « Alors, euh, ils ont rappelé ? »

« De Sunnydale ? Non. Willow a parlé de consulter un gars, Wesley. »

« Un autre Observateur ? »

« Oui. Apparemment, il était là quand le maire Wilkins s'est transformé en serpent la première fois. » Josh eut l'air un peu pâle à l'évocation de la scène.

« Tu n'aimes pas les serpents, pas vrai ? » observa Sam. Josh plissa le front.

« Hein ? Je n'ai pas peur des serpents ! »

« Et pourtant bizarrement c'est toi qui parles d'avoir peur. »

« Donna pense que j'ai peur des serpents, » confia t'il.

« Alors… »

« C'est faux, » insista Josh. « Mais quand même, tu vois, un serpent de vingt mètres de long… c'est grand. »

« Pour un serpent ? Oui. »

« Et, euh… Un serpent de vingt mètres qui apparaît au milieu d'une réception d'ambassadeurs ? En général, ce n'est pas bon. »

« Du point de vue des relations internationales ? Non, je ne crois pas, non. »

« Alors il faudrait probablement, euh, essayer d'empêcher ça. »

« Ca c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais comment faire ? »

« J'avais espéré que tu aurais une idée sur le sujet. »

« Eh bien, on peut toujours empêcher Tribby de parler. »

Toby arrêta de battre la mesure avec son crayon et prit la parole. « Je n'y compterais pas trop, » dit-il d'un ton sombre. « Tribby a parlé au Président, qui par malheur est d'accord avec lui sur les points qu'il veut soulever. Il nous faudrait vraiment une bonne excuse pour qu'il ne parle pas, et même comme ça, il serait toujours à la réception. »

Josh se tourna vers Sam. « Pour qui est-ce qu'on tient cette réception, au fait ? Quelqu'un s'en souvient ? »

« Toute une flopée d'ambassadeurs, je crois. Les relations internationales, ou quelque chose du genre. Il y a eu un mémo… »

« Je me souviens que Leo a fait une grimace sachant que Lord Marbury serait là, » intervint Donna de la porte. Josh porta la main à son cœur.

« Mon Dieu, Donna, n'apparais pas brusquement comme ça ! »

« Je ne suis pas apparue, c'est juste que tu ne faisais pas attention. Ce qui est toujours une bonne chose quand on est en train de manigancer un plan secret. »

« Quoi ? On ne manigance rien. Tribby manigance, et on essaie de l'arrêter. On est les anti-maniganceurs. »

Toby eut un sourire. « Bien dit. »

Josh grimaça et regarda Donna. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Willow a rapellé. Elle a parlé à ses contacts, et tout le monde est d'accord qu'ils devraient venir pour nous aider. Willow dit qu'elle ne peut pas s'absenter de la fac, mais elle envoie Buffy, Giles, et ce Wesley. »

« Ce sont eux qui ont réglé ça le dernière fois, non ? »

Donna grimaça. « Si on veut. »

Josh lui lança un regard. « Définis 'si on veut'. »

« Oui, ils ont réussi à stopper le maire. Mais 'réglé' n'est peut-être pas le terme qui convient… »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Josh en levant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, euh, ils ont rassemblé l'ensemble des élèves en une armée, leur ont donné des arbalètes et des armes, ont piégé les fondations de l'école avec de la dynamite, et ont tout fait sauter au milieu de la bataille, avec des centaines de victimes. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« On va peut-être devoir adapter un peu ce plan pour la réception présidentielle des ambassadeurs, » observa Josh.


	5. incognito

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**5 : Incognito.**

Sam avait pris l'habitude de rencontrer les membres du Scooby Gang à l'Oasis. C'était un petit café charmant, qui avait été découvert par Josh et Donna. Sam ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils exploraient les cafés ensemble, et avait appris à ne pas faire d'hypothèses à se sujet à portée d'oreille de CJ, ça avait tendance à causer pas mal de grincements de dents.

C'était la même serveuse que les fois précédentes, et elle sourit en le voyant. « Un sundae choco-menthe-caramel-banane-chantilly ? » proposa t'elle.

Sam eut un sourire coupable. « Oui. Et quatre cafés. » Fana d'hygiène dentaire, c'était une chose, mais il fallait admettre qu'un énorme sundae glacé avait quelque chose pour lui…

Alors qu'il retournait vers les autres, il réfléchissait à voix haute. « A quel point est-ce qu'on peut encore parler de rendez-vous secrets si la serveuse nous reconnaît tous ? »

« Nous sommes ici incognito, » répondit Josh. L'effet de Sam levant un sourcil fut quelque peu gâché par la serveuse qui lui apportait son énorme glace. « Par exemple, qui pourrait croire qu'un adulte qui mange une de ces choses puisse être un membre respectable du gouvernement ? »

Sam fit un mouvement avec sa cuillère. « J'aurais bien des choses à dire pour ma défense, mais ma glace est en train de fondre. »

Tout le 'Comité de la Bouche de l'Enfer' était arrivé. Donna, naturellement, était là en tant qu'ancienne Tueuse, et Josh l'avait accompagnée. Sam était encore plus impliqué dans les affaires surnaturelles maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou, et Toby était celui qui en savait le plus long concernant les plans de Tribby pendant la réception. CJ s'était invitée pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait pas expliquées, mais Sam soupçonnait que ça avait à voir avec un certain Observateur anglais de belle prestance.

Cependant, il ne l'avait pas taquinée à ce sujet. Il était devenu extrêmement prudent concernant la taquinerie envers un autre que Josh depuis le scandale de 'la liaison homosexuelle secrète' qui avait fait d'eux deux des cibles de choix. Et puis, sa glace allait fondre.

Il avait presque fait un sort à sa glace, et Josh et Donna se chamaillaient pour savoir s'ils allaient commander ou non plus de café, rendant CJ folle, quand le contingent de Sunnydale arriva.

« Et je maintiens que si vous m'aviez laissé conduire… » La voix du nouvel arrivant était tout aussi anglaise que celle de Giles, mais un peu plus aiguë, et si la chose était possible, encore plus distinguée. Elle appartenait à un homme qui devait être de l'âge de Sam, vêtu de façon impeccable d'une chemise méticuleusement repassée, et portant des lunettes rondes. L'accent mis à part, il aurait pu passer pour l'un des jeunes politiciens avides de pouvoir avec qui Sam traitait pendant la journée.

« Si je vous avais laissé conduire, nous serions toujours dans les embouteillages de Los Angeles. » A côté de son jeune compagnon, Giles avait l'air beaucoup plus négligé. Il parvenait à porter un pull gris à l'air confortable sans avoir l'air vieux. Il arrêta de regarder l'autre homme par dessus ses lunettes pour faire un sourire timide à CJ.

« Hé, Messieurs. On peut faire une pause dans vos chamailleries pendant une demi seconde ? Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Tous se tortillèrent avec curiosité dans leurs sièges pour regarder Buffy Summers.

La dernière fois que Sam avait vu Buffy, elle étai pâle et désorientée. Rien d'étonnant à cela, elle venait juste d'être rappelée d'entre les morts. Maintenant, elle était de toute évidence en pleine forme.

Sam fit un effort pour refermer la bouche avant que CJ ne le voie. Les couloirs de la Maison-Blanche ne manquaient pas vraiment de belles jeunes femmes, mais elles portaient tous des tailleurs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnels, et généralement elles se moquaient de lui sans pitié. Buffy portait un pantalon de treillis et un débardeur court, et ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur les épaules. En entrant, elle illumina la pièce de son sourire. Même Toby sembla incapable d'empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se lever un peu en retour.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » les salua t'elle. « Euh, je crois que vous me connaissez tous, je suis Buffy, et vous avez déjà rencontré Giles. Je vous présente Wesley Wyndham-Price, un ancien Observateur, qui travaille maintenant comme enquêteur privé ou quelque chose. » Elle haussa les épaules et Wesley sourit timidement.

« Eh bien, merci pour cette présentation remarquable, Buffy. » Il s'avança et serra poliment les mains de tout le monde. Donna, la dernière lui fit un sourire radieux, et Sam sourit dans sa glace en voyant la tête de Josh.

_Un peu de jalousie irrationnelle, là, Josh_ ? Malgré tout les problèmes évidents que quoi que ce soit entre Josh et Donna pourrait causer, Sam était totalement pour. Et pas seulement parce que ça mettrait fin aux spéculations des gens sur la fait qu'il couchait réellement avec Josh. Il se sentait un peu jaloux parfois, en voyant les petits flashs de… quelque chose qui passait entre ses deux amis.

« Bien. » Malgré le fait qu'elle était la plus jeune de l'assemblée, et de loin, Buffy prit naturellement les choses en main. « Le maire Wilkins à la Maison-Blanche ? Je pense que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, avec un 'M' majuscule. Qu'allons nous faire ? »


	6. on dirait une question

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**6 : On dirait une question pour Monsieur De la Palisse.**

Toby grimaça pensivement. « D'abord, dites-nous en plus long sur cette Ascension. J'ai regardé les carnets de Observateurs, mais…

« Kane, Sharpsville, et c'est tout ? » résuma Wesley avec un hochement de tête. Giles lui fit de gros yeux et prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

« Le maire a dû franchir plusieurs étapes en préparation pour son Ascension la première fois. D'abord, la consécration qui a eu lieu cent jours avant la remise des diplômes… ça l'a rendu complètement invulnérable, à toutes les armes et autres. »

Sam cligna des yeux. « Alors comment avez-vous pu ? »

« Nous avons découvert que cette invulnérabilité ne durait que jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa forme de démon. Le corps du démon, quoique euh… quelque peu gigantesque, était en fait mortel et pouvait être tué par exposition à une température et une pression extrême. » Il grimaça et remonta ses lunettes.

« Ou tout au moins nous le croyions, » ajouta Wesley, un peu inutilement. Buffy soupira.

« Ces saletés d'immortels ? De vrais cafards. »

Toby sourcilla à son choix de vocabulaire, mais décida de ne pas s'y arrêter.

« Vous l'avez battu une fois. Est-ce qu'on peut le faire à nouveau ? »

« Je le crois, » affirma Giles avec un ferme hochement de tête. « Je ne sais pas comment Wilkins a pu survivre à l'explosion, mais il devait avoir un plan de secours. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu à Sunnydale, l'endroit qu'il avait spécialement créé un siècle plus tôt uniquement pour son Ascension, suggère qu'il est considérablement affaibli. On dirait qu'il essaie de reproduire la cérémonie, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit moitié aussi puissant qu'autre fois. »

« Alors, d'un point de vue pratique, à quoi devons nous nous attendre ? » demanda Josh en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Un serpent plus petit ? » proposa Buffy en haussant les épaules. « Ce qui veut dire moins de dynamite. Je trouve que ça mérite un grand 'Ouais !' »

« L'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille si loin serait une bonne idée, » suggéra CJ froidement.

Josh approuva. « La dynamite et les services secrets ? Ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Wesley. « Il faut nous souvenir que nous ne traitons pas avec les simples autorités de Sunnydale. »

« Ah ! Monsieur de la Palisse ! Heureusement que vous êtes là ! » se moqua gentiment Buffy. Giles lui lança un regard moitié-avertissement, moitié-amusé. Sam commençait à se trouvé un peu désolé pour le plus jeunes des anglais, même s'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment affecté. Il savait ce que c'était d'être pris pour l'intello de service.

« De quoi d'autre est-ce que Tribby… le maire a besoin pour la cérémonie ? » demanda Donna à Wesley avec un autre sourire. Donna avait toujours la volonté d'être gentille avec les gens dont on se moquait, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas Josh. Ou supposés avoir une aventure avec lui. Sam vacilla doucement à ce souvenir.

« La Boîte de Gavroc, » répondit rapidement Wesley, et Giles hocha la tête, en revenant aux choses sérieuses.

« Oui. Avant l'Ascension, le maire a dû consommer l'énergie démoniaque de la Boîte pour se procurer assez de pouvoir. Il devra recommencer ce processus pour retrouver ce pouvoir. »

« Euh, quand vous dites 'consommer' ? » commença Josh avec hésitation.

« Elle est remplie d'environ cinq millions de trucs qui ressemblent à des araignées grosses comme ça, » expliqua Buffy en mimant une forme de la taille d'une assiette. « Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser la boîte ouverte. Elles aiment bien sauter au visage des gens genre Alien. » Le visage de Josh laissa entendre qu'il aurait pu se passer de cette précision, et Donna soupira.

« Les araignées ? Beurk, » dit CJ avec une grimace.

« Si on lui vole la Boîte, il devra renoncer à l'Ascension ? » demanda Toby.

Giles acquiesça. « Elle peut être détruite, avec les bons rituels. Nous avions l'intention de le faire la dernière fois, mais… les circonstances ne nous l'ont pas permis. »

Wesley avait l'air outré, mais ne dit rien. De toute évidence, il y avait eu un désaccord sur le sujet la dernière fois.

« Alors c'est le plan ? » demanda Josh, sans y croire. « Piquer la boîte et arrêter l'Ascension ? »

« Oui. » Buffy fit une grimace. « En théorie. Mais de là à dire que ça va être si facile… »

« Il faudrait poser la question à Monsieur de la Palisse, » fit observer Wesley.


	7. cambrioleurs à pas de loup

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**7 : Cambrioleurs à pas de loups.**

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit en train de faire ça. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit si stupides. »

« Bizarrement, je n'ai de problème à croire ni l'un ni l'autre. » Donna leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, vous allez m'aider, ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vous attache à un lampadaire pour que vous ne causiez pas de problèmes pendant que je suis à l'intérieur ? »

Sam sa balançait sur se pieds, mal à l'aise. « Je me sens comme un rat d'hôtel. »

« Un loup d'hôtel, » rectifia Josh.

« Silence, Joshua. » Donna s'éloigna des deux hommes pour inspecter le bâtiment. Ils avaient décidé que pour cette mission, il valait mieux que le groupe de Sunnydale reste à l'écart. Si les choses tournaient mal, tous les trois pourraient inventer une histoire plus facilement que deux anglais et une adolescente californienne.

« Je sais qu'on va se faire prendre, » s'inquiéta Sam.

« C'est le Ministère de l'Agriculture, Sam, pas le Bureau Ovale, » lui rappela Josh. « On ne risque pas vraiment de croiser les services secrets. »

« Il y aura des gardes. »

« On leur dira simplement qu'on est en mission top secrète pour le gouvernement. »

« Alors qu'on entre par effraction dans un bâtiment au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Notre gouvernement veut mettre les mains dans le cambouis. » Il avança pour parler à Donna, si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue. « Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Beaucoup de choses. Y compris cette fenêtre. »

Josh suivit son regard, et cligna des yeux. « Euh… un peu haute, peut-être ? »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non. Mais je manque d'entraînement. »

Donna pouffa. « Mon cher, je vais monter, et vous ouvrir la porte, vieux messieurs que vous êtes. »

Josh fit une grimace, mais demanda simplement « Tu veux que je te fasse la courte échelle ? »

« Je préférerais que Sam le fasse. Lui, au moins ne me fera pas tomber. »

Josh avait l'air blessé. « Tu crois que je te laisserais tomber ? »

« Ton téléphone sonne, et tu me laisses tomber à la seconde. Ensuite, tu voudras sans doute que je réponde à ta place. »

Sam le regarda. « Tu as pris ton portable ? »

« J'ai coupé la sonnerie ! » dit Josh pour sa défense. « Hé, je suis le Secrétaire Général Adjoint ! Leo pourrait m'appeler pour me dire que c'est la fin du monde. »

« Je croyais qu'on était déjà dessus ? »

Donna étouffa un rire. « Eh bien, si on vous laissait le monde on serait dans un sacré pétrin. On y va ? » Ils avancèrent tous les deux pour lui prêter main forte.

La fenêtre était fermée, ou peut-être seulement repoussée. Donna se battit contre elle un moment, puis se pencha et donna juste un coup sur le haut. Elle s'ouvrit si vite qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

_Je n'ai plus ma force de Tueuse, tu parles._

Elle se glissa par le fenêtre aussi élégamment que possible, en essayant de ne pas penser à la vue qu'elle offrait aux deux hommes. _Et puis merde, je suis une jeune femme_ _dans toute sa… féminité. Qu'ils regardent._

Elle se pencha à l'extérieur pour regarder Josh, dont le front était plissé de façon adorable en signe d'inquiétude. « Fais attention ! » lui lança t'il. Donna lui envoya un sourire.

« D'accord, maman. » Elle entra dans le bâtiment.

Donna se retrouva dans une pièce poussiéreuse pleine d'armoires de rangement. _Je me_ _sens comme chez moi_. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et la déverrouilla rapidement. Il n'y avait même pas d'alarme. Il aurait fallu manquer vraiment de distractions pour essayer de venir voler des archives agricoles.

Alors que Sam entrait, elle s'amusa de la manière dont il faisait ridiculement attention à ne toucher à rien. « Les empreintes, » expliqua t'il doctement en voyant leurs sourires ironiques.

« Sam, il y a une raison pour laquelle la police de Washington a tes empreintes dans ses dossiers ? » demanda Josh.

« Ils pourraient rechercher des suspects. »

« A la Maison-Blanche ? »

« Tu marques un point, » concéda Sam. Mais il conserva quand même ses mains à l'intérieur des manches de sa veste, faisant penser Donna à un gamin de six ans qui aurait grandi trop vite.

Etouffant un rire, elle ferma la porte après eux, et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une vue déprimante. Ca ressemblait plus à un entrepôt qu'à une partie d'un bureau, rangée après rangée, des armoires. « Des fichiers, » dit elle avec ironie. Malheureusement, aucun de ses compagnons n'enchaîna avec les mots 'beaucoup de fichiers'. _Zut, je suis la seule à_ _regarder X-Files_ ? Elle aurait pourtant cru que Sam était du genre fan obsessionnel. Peut être que son truc c'était plus Star Trek.

Comment est-ce qu'on va trouver quelque chose là-dedans ? » gémit Josh. Donna leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca va peut-être te faire un choc, Joshua, d'apprendre que les dossier n'apparaissent pas par magie quand tu les demandes. Il existe un ancien processus connu des assistantes. Ca s'appelle 'chercher'. »

« Mais on ne cherche pas un dossier. On cherche une boîte. »

« Et monsieur de la Palisse a un adversaire ! Oui, Josh on recherche une boîte, qui appartient au Ministre de l'Agriculture, tout comme ce bâtiment. D'où, les recherches.»

Josh soupira, et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Génial. On va s'amuser. »


	8. Araignées, odeurs, et le facteur Sherloc

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**8 : Araignées, odeurs, et le Facteur Sherlock Holmes.**

« Aie ! »

« Imbécile ! »

Sam décida d'ignorer le bruit que faisaient Josh et Donna 'travaillant ensemble', et se concentra sur les recherches. L'odeur de la poussière dans la pièce était suffocante. Il avait découvert ça, récemment. Les odeurs et les bruits étaient amplifiés, spécialement à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il pouvait déterminer où Donna était passée avant lui par les traces de son parfum, et Josh avait une odeur moins caractéristique, mélange d'after-shave et de chaussures de cuir.

Dans le chaos de la Maison-Blanche, toutes les odeurs se mélangeaient sans qu'il puisse les distinguer, mais dans cet endroit rarement utilisé, il lui était facile de dire où l'un de ses compagnons était passé récemment. Cela lui donna une idée, un peu dérangeante.

« Cette boîte, » demanda t'il aux autres. « Tribby doit y venir souvent, non ? »

« Pour manger les araignées géantes, oui, » répondit Donna.

« Beurk, » fit Josh.

« Alors pour la trouver il faut aller à un endroit où il est allé récemment. »

« Ce qui serait facile si on avait des enregistrements de vidéo-surveillance, » fit remarquer Josh. « Ou des traces de pas. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne laisse plus de traces de pas de nos jours ? »

« Parce qu'on n'est pas dans un film de Sherlock Holmes ? » suggéra Donna.

« Tribby n'est pas venu dans cette pièce récemment, » les informa Sam.

« Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Josh.

« Parce que je ne le sens pas. »

« Hein ? Oh. Pouah. »

« Oui, » confirma Sam. Donna, par contre, avait l'air intriguée.

« Tu peux sentir les gens ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. « Parfois. Je… personne n'est venu ici depuis un moment, » conclut-il.

« Eh bien, ça va être beaucoup plus facile. Tu sais, tu nous serais très utile au bureau. On pourrait t'envoyer aux archives pour trouver où les stagiaires ont réussi à perdre les dossiers de la semaine. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Josh hésitait.

« J'ai une odeur ? » demanda t'il en hésitant.

« Tu sais, l'after-shave et tout ça. »

« Oh. OK. » Les yeux de Josh s'ouvrirent un peu plus. « OK, mais je ne saute plus jamais la douche avant de venir travailler. »

« D'accord. » Ils suivirent Donna.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda t'elle quand ils arrivèrent du côté des bureaux.

« Beaucoup de choses, » répondit Sam, sans savoir s'il devait être amusé ou effrayé de la quantité d'informations qu'il pouvait percevoir. Il avança vers l'un des bureaux. « Le café surtout. Et ce type utilise beaucoup trop d'eau de cologne. »

« OK, Sam ? Tu es officiellement effrayant. » Josh reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de Donna.

« La ferme, Joshua. Sam ? »

Sam renifla l'air, un peu embarrassé. Soudain il trouva, l'odeur de quelque chose de vieux et de desséché. Il fit un bond. « Mon Dieu, je crois que je sens… »

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. « Des démons ! » Un trio d'énormes monstres, à la fourrure en désordre, se précipitèrent vers eux. Leurs têtes ressemblaient à des têtes de hyènes, mais avec d'énormes défenses jaunâtres. Mesurant plus de deux mètres cinquante, ils durent se baisser pour passer la porte.

Josh jura et fit un demi-pas en arrière, de toute évidence déchiré entre le désir de fuir et celui de protéger Donna. Par contre, Donna se rua directement à l'attaque. Elle alla vers l'armoire la plus proche, et arracha une des barres de métal qui la soutenait. Sam et Josh échangèrent un regard. Clairement, le transfert des pouvoirs de la Tueuse n'avaient pas été complet. Alors que Donna levait la barre de métal devant elle comme une épée pour faire face aux monstres, Josh s'approcha du meuble détruit, pour en prendre une pièce comme arme. Sam attrapa la barre que Josh lui lança, en regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas plus lourde. Le démon-hyène en face de lui le regarda dans les yeux, et eut un sourire obscène.

Sam leva bravement la barre, et essaya de ne pas trembler trop visiblement.


	9. embrassades et blessures à la tête

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**9 : Embrassades et blessures à la tête.**

Tout se mit en mouvement d'un coup. Donna semblait être partout en même temps, bougeant avec la grâce d'une danseuse. Sam serait resté là à la regarder, hypnotisé, s'il n'avait pas été occupé à essayer de rester en vie.

Il frappa la créature de toutes ses forces avec la barre métallique, mais ça ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet. Le démon était tellement musclé que quand il le frappa il eut l'impression de toucher un mur de briques, et la puanteur était insoutenable.

Elle le renversa, et il se cogna la tête sur une autre armoire de dossier. Tout se brouilla devant ses yeux, et d'un coup le démon disparut, sans qu'il puisse savoir où il était allé. Quelqu'un le tirait en arrière, et il suivit le mouvement parce que c'était plus facile que de résister.

D'un coup il était dehors, et on l'emmenait vers une voiture. Pour une raison ou une autre il fut fasciné par les motifs d'ombre et de lumière orange que dessinaient les lampadaires.

Puis on le poussa à l'arrière d'une voiture, et des mains qu'il ne croyaient pas être les siennes bouclèrent sa ceinture, mais il lui était difficile d'en être sûr parce qu'il ne savait pas si toutes les parties de son corps répondaient encore à ses commandes. Il regarda ses genoux pendant un instant, et nota que la personne qui bouclait sa ceinture avait fini. Il leva les yeux.

« Ow, » dit-il sans conviction, et sans savoir pourquoi.

Son regard rencontra des yeux marrons qui lui semblèrent familiers. « J… » sa bouche forma la première lettre, mais il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de la suite. « …osh ? »

Il était très fier de lui pour avoir pour avoir réussi à mettre un nom sur le visage, mais il se rendit compte que 'Josh' était entrain de parler, et le temps qu'il comprenne les mots ils ne s'adressaient plus à lui. « …qu'il s'est cogné la tête. »

Puis une autre voix dit quelque chose de l'avant, mais il ne savait pas qui c'était et essayer d'y réfléchir lui faisait mal à la tête, alors il arrêta.

Josh continuait à le regarder, et il avait l'air inquiet, alors Sam sourit. Sa tête commençait à le lancer, une douleur sourde qu'il ne pouvait pas définir, sauf qu'elle venait de l'arrière quelque part. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Josh et ferma les yeux.

« Sam. Sam, réveille toi. Allez ! » La voix de Josh et une secousse délicate lui firent reprendre conscience, et causèrent un afflux de sang vers son visage.

« Josh ! » il fit un bond en arrière et rougit violemment en réalisant qu'il s'était blotti contre son meilleur ami. Josh, cependant, n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer, tenant la tête de Sam entre ses mains pour le regarder avec inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Sam, tu vas bien ? »

« Euh, oui, je crois… » Il ne put pas s'empêcher de vaciller en touchant l'arrière de sa tête. « Où sommes nous ? » demanda t'il, réalisant que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

« On est à l'hôpital. » Josh se pencha par dessus lui pour défaire sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Hé… » protesta t'il faiblement.

« Tiens toi tranquille. » Josh sortit de la voiture de son côté, et fit le tour pour aider Sam.

« Je vais bien, vraiment, » insista Sam, en se tenant toujours la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin… » Il contra lui même son argument en s'effondrant lentement en se retenant à Josh.

« Waouh, doucement, Spanky, » dit Josh en riant pour dissimuler son inquiétude et en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Sam.

« Eh, tu devrais pas faire ça… » Sam ne savait pas s'il protestait contre l'utilisation du surnom donné par CJ ou contre le bras autour de lui, mais il avait dans l'idée que ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissaient bien.

« Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui voulait me pelotonner contre toi à l'arrière de la voiture. » Sam rosit encore alors que Josh faisait mine d'essuyer sa chemise. « Je crois que tu as bavé sur moi. »

« Allez, les enfants. » Donna ferma la voiture et vint aider son patron à le soutenir. Ne sachant choisir entre être soutenu par une fille et être soutenu par Josh, tout en se souvenant que Donna avait des super pouvoirs, Sam faillit tomber une fois de plus. Ils le rattrapèrent tous les deux.

« Allons, on y va, Sam. » Il voulut protester de nouveau, mais il pensa qu'il ne serait pas écouté, et il devait fermer les yeux pour se protéger de l'éclairage trop violent. Il abandonna, et s'appuya sur ses deux compagnons qui l'emmenèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.


	10. les aventures de Jessica, Spanky et Poke

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**10 : les aventures de Jessica, Spanky et Pokey.**

« Je me sens tout à fait bien, au fait. Si ça vous fait quelque chose. De toute évidence, non. » Le docteur l'ignora et continua à le palper et à le toucher en vérifiant ses réactions. Finalement il se pencha pour regarder Sam dans les yeux.

« Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

« Sam. Seaborn. Avec Norman en deuxième prénom. » Josh laissa échapper un rire, et Donna lui octroya un bon coup de coude dans le côtes pour le faire taire.

« Et quel jour sommes nous ? »

Celle-ci lui coupa le sifflet. « Euh, mardi peut-être ? »

« Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il le sache en temps normal, » intervint Josh. Les jours avaient tendance à se mélanger à la Maison-Blanche, surtout quand les choses devenaient suffisamment astreignantes pour qu'ils travaillent le week-end.

« OK. Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis allé travailler, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner à la cafétéria, le Président Bartlet a commencé à jouer aux questions-réponses sur l'origine des gaufres… »

Le docteur commençait à avoir l'air inquiet, mais Josh intervint. « Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, tout ça est effectivement arrivé. » Le docteur lui lança un regard incrédule, et Donna lui montra son badge de la Maison-Blanche.

« OK. » L'homme nota quelque chose sur sa fiche, fit une pause et reprit.

« Les gaufres ? »

« Le Président aime encourager son équipe à se constituer une base de culture générale, » expliqua Josh.

« Et parfois pas si générale que ça. » Sam cligna des yeux, toujours un peu gêné par les lumières. « Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, Monsieur Seaborn, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être fait de mal. Cependant, je préférerais vraiment que vous restiez ici cette nuit en observation, par simple précaution. »

Sam voulait seulement rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler sur son lit. « Je ne crois vraiment pas… »

« Bien sûr, il reste, » l'interrompit Donna.

Il lui fit une grimace. « Quand est-ce que tu es devenue ma tutrice légale ? »

Josh lui tapota l'épaule. « Accepte-le, fils. Tu n'ira nulle part. »

« Fils ? OK. Je crois que vous venez de vous autoproclamer mes parents de substitution, et c'est… bizarre à beaucoup de niveaux. » Même si on ne lui aurait jamais fait admettre, il se sentait un peu affaibli.

« Oui. » Perturbé ou non, Sam était sûr que le regard de légère culpabilité que Josh lança à Donna n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller appeler les autres. »

« Oh, Josh, allez… » marmonna Sam. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que d'autres personnes viennent s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Sam, tu tiens à peine debout. CJ est en pleine santé et va crier comme une folle si je ne l'appelle pas. Qui me fait le plus peur ? »

« Trouillard, » répondit Sam, dans un soupir résigné. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

Toby fut le premier à arriver dans la salle d'attente, aussi enjoué qu'à l'habitude. « Vous n'avez pas trouvé la boite ? » demanda t'il directement.

« Non. » Donna ne se formalisa pas, et répondit à la question dont elle savait qu'il voulait la réponse. « Mais Sam va se remettre. Les docteurs veulent le garder par simple précaution. »

Toby marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe au sujet de la maladresse de son adjoint, mais Donna ne s'y laissa pas tromper.

« Josh est dedans avec lui, si tu veux aller leur poser des questions sur le démons qui nous ont attaqués, » suggéra t'elle. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu répondre à ces questions elle-même tout aussi bien, mais Toby avait toujours besoin d'un prétexte avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait être interprété comme attentionné. Toby marmonna encore, et entra. Sans aucun doute, il dévisagerait Sam et lui dirait qu'il s'était conduit comme un imbécile, mais personne ne serait dupe de ça non plus.

CJ arriva peu après. « Salut Donna. » Donna la sentit se détendre en voyant la façon qu'elle même était tranquillement dans la salle d'attente. « Comment va Spanky ? »

« Tout va aller bien. » Elle ne put retenir un rire. « Josh l'a appelé comme ça tout à l'heure, » lui confia t'elle. « Je crois que c'était un signe d'affection. »

CJ serra le poing d'un geste triomphant. « Enfin, un surnom adopté ! Qui suis-je, pour donner les noms. Ca fait des siècles que j'essaie de faire prendre l'un d'entre eux. Ca demande de l'imagination, tu sais. » Elle eut un large sourire. « Au fait, Pokey est là ? »

« Il est dedans avec Spanky et Jessica. » Elles échangèrent un sourire.


	11. beignets à la confiture et plan B

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**11 : Beignets à la confiture et plan B.**

Le lit d'hôpital de Sam, au grand dam des docteurs, était devenu un lieu de rendez-vous impromptu des deux branches du Comité de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Sam se sentait un peu honteux, mais Giles le réconforta avec un soupir résigné.

« Prendre des coups sur la tête, hélas, est un risque permanent dans notre style de travail. »

« Euh, si vous _fermiez votre porte_ de temps en temps… » Giles fit taire sa Tueuse d'un regard bien senti.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la Boîte de Gavroc nous a échappé encore une fois, » nota Wesley, avec un petit reniflement.

« A ce qu'il semble, nous sommes condamnés à ne jamais suivre le chemin le plus facile. »

« J'aurais pu vous le parier, » soupira Buffy.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda CJ, en se frottant le front d'un geste de fatigue.

« On passe au plan B, » répondit Giles.

« OK. Est-ce que le plan B implique d'une façon ou d'une autre d'amener des tonnes de dynamite à une réception présidentielle ? » demanda Josh. « Parce que… »

« On devra empêcher Tribby de réaliser l'Ascension à la réception, » interrompit Toby avec impatience.

« Une fois commencée, l'Ascension ne peut pas être interrompue, » ajouta Wesley.

« Alors il suffit de l'empêcher de venir à la réception, et il ira se changer en serpent quelque part ailleurs ? » demanda Donna. Josh grimaça, et elle lui lança un regard.

Giles retira ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer par réflexe. « Je crois que, euh, qu'on a tout dit. »

« On ne peut pas simplement le supprimer de la liste des invités ? » demanda Donna avec optimisme, mais Josh secouait la tête.

« Le Président a spécifiquement requis qu'il vienne parler. »

« Le Ministre de l'Agriculture, » ajouta Sam. « C'est un grand jour pour lui. »

« Personne ne décline une chance de venir parler directement au Président. »

« C'est vrai. Même s'il veut discuter de gaufres, » confirma Sam avec ironie.

« Hum, des gaufres. » Buffy se leva soudain. « Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » demanda t'elle. « Pour la fin du monde, d'habitude on mange des beignets à la confiture. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » Giles se redressa. « Nous pourrions tous, sans aucun doute, retirer le plus grand bien d'une petite pause. »

« Oui, je prendrais bien un petit café. » Josh et Donna échangèrent un sourire, et Sam vit l'expression de CJ se raffermir.

« On revient dans une minute, Sam, » dit Josh, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester tout le monde avait disparu le laissant seul.

« Hé, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, » dit-il à la pièce vide. Malgré lui, il se sentait soudain très fatigué. Peut-être qu'il allait reposer ses yeux un moment…

« Salut, Sam. » Il s'éveilla en sursaut, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour y voir clair.

« Leo. » Il se débattit pour essayer de s'asseoir.

« Reste allongé, Sam. » Leo lui fit de gros yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Eh bien, on est entrés par effraction… et après ces énormes démons nous sont tombés_ _dessus…_ « Oh. Euh… je me suis cogné la tête sur une armoire de rangement. » Il essaya d'avoir l'air penaud, ce qui ne lui était pas difficile.

« Il va falloir qu'on te trouve un de ces harnais qu'on met eux enfants de trois ans » suggéra Leo avec un sourire malicieux, « Ce n'est pas prudent de te laisser sortir tout seul. »

« J'ai seulement _glissé_, Leo ! » protesta t'il.

« Comme tu étais 'seulement' tombé de ce bateau ? »

« Une fois, Leo. Ca ne m'est arrivé _qu'une fois_. » Leo se contenta de sourire.

« Comme tu veux. »

Le son des bruits de pas dans le couloir vint comme un soulagement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez proches pour qu'on puisse entendre leur conversation. « Et bien sûr, reste le problème des vampires, qui sont… » Giles vit Leo « … une légende absolument fascinante. » Sam eut du mal à se retenir d'applaudir l'artiste.

« Hé, Leo, » dit Josh, alors que les autres entraient. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ginger m' a dit que Toby avait reçu un coup de fil disant que Sam avait essayé de se fracasser la cervelle. J'ai voulu venir vérifier s'il avait réussi. « Il dévisagea les trois inconnus. CJ s'en occupa aussitôt. « Voici Rupert Giles. Lui et son ami Wesley sont des experts en, euh, mythologie, et voici une de leurs anciennes élèves, Buffy Summers. » Elle jeta un regard à Sam.

« Et nous avions une discussion passionnante jusqu'à ce que Spanky ici présent décide de nous faire un beau plongeon dans une pièce pleine de meubles dangereux. »

Sam s'enfonça dans son lit, en souhaitant avoir eu la bonne idée de faire semblant de rester endormi. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée, du point de vue de son ego.

« OK. » Leo arrêta son regard sur Giles. « On ne s'est pas rencontrés ? »

« Euh, j'ai emmené un petit groupe d'étudiants à la Maison-Blanche il y a quelques semaines. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré… » il fit un geste désignant tout le monde, et en particulier CJ.

« Je vois. » Leo lança à CJ un regard interrogateur quelle prétendit ne pas remarquer. « Eh bien, j'espère que 'Spanky' s'est excusé d'avoir gâché votre soirée. »

Josh pouffa, et Sam décida que c'était un très bon moment pour s'intéresser aux dalles du plafond. « Bon, je retourne à la Maison-Blanche, » continua Leo. « Sam, essaie de ne pas te cogner dans d'autres meubles, je compte sur toi à la réunion de demain matin. »

Il sortit, et CJ claqua des doigts en souriant. « Je viens d'avoir une idée… »


	12. jaloux, moi ?

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**12 : Jaloux, moi ?**

« Je te dis, Donna, que je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je sais bien que tu me le dis, Josh. Tu me l'as déjà dit un bon nombre de fois. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Donna s'arrêta dans l'entrée et lui lança un regard de défi. « Dis-moi, Joshua, pourquoi dans ton infinie sagesse tu considères que le plan de CJ est mauvais. »

Cette question directe le perturba. « Parce que… il est mauvais. »

« Très bon argument, Josh. Tu m'as convaincue. »

Bien sûr, elle savait exactement pourquoi il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. CJ avait décidé que s'il fallait s'attendre au pire, il devaient pouvoir faire entrer leurs alliés de Sunnydale à la réception. Et quel meilleur prétexte que de les amener comme leurs cavaliers ? CJ emmènerait Giles, Sam viendrait avec Buffy, et Donna avec Wesley. C'était la meilleure façon d'agir, tout le monde en convenait.

Sauf Josh. Et Donna ne pensait pas que c'était le fait que Sam danse avec une fille de douze ou quinze ans de moins que lui qui l'ennuyait le plus.

_Oh, le petit Josh est _jaloux

C'était plutôt mignon, en fait, sa manière d'en faire une histoire. Non qu'elle ait l'intention de le lui dire.

« C'est juste… »

« Que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que nous ayons des cavaliers ? »

« Dit comme ça, ça a l'air idiot. »

« Comme tu dis. »

« Non, je me disais… »

« Joshua Lyman, tu es simplement jaloux. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » répondit il si vite qu'elle sut qu'elle avait touché le point sensible. « Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ? »

_Un beau mensonge._ « Parce que tout le monde vient accompagné et pas toi ? »

« Toby n'a pas de cavalière. »

Bonnie, qui passait dans le couloir, s'arrêta brusquement. « OK, c'est quelque chose qu'on n'a pas besoin de préciser. »

« Josh est jaloux, » lui expliqua Donna, « parce que tout le monde va venir à la réception des ambassadeurs accompagné et pas lui. »

Josh secoua la tête. « Donna, j'ai du mal à croire que toi, Sam et CJ soyez 'tout le monde'. »

« Sam a une cavalière ? » demanda Bonnie avec curiosité.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis jaloux, » répondit rapidement Josh. « Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas un vrai rendez-vous. »

« C'est un rendez-vous irréel ? »

« Sam l'emmène parce que c'est une amie du cavalier de CJ. »

« OK, Josh, ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir pour de vrai, » l'informa Bonnie. Elle se tourna vers Donna. « Tu as un cavalier ? Racontes ! »

Donna décida qu'il fallait qu'elle montre un peu d'enthousiasme. _Pour la couverture. Pour_ _que ça fasse vrai. Et pas parce que ça fait enrager Josh._

« Il s'appelle, écoute un peu, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, et il est _anglais_. » Elle et Bonnie échangèrent un regard de connivence, et Josh eut l'air peiné.

« C'est un insupportable je-sais-tout, » l'informa Josh.

« Mais bien sûr, Josh, » le laissa t'elle dire en souriant à Donna.

« C'est vrai ! »

Donna leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa son patron par la manche. « Allez, Josh. Tu n'as pas un pays à diriger ou quelque chose ? »

Josh n'était pas le seul à avoir des réserves sur leur plan pour la soirée.

« Je me sens mal à ce sujet, Josh. Les gens vont croire que… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu veux bien te calmer, Sam ? Tu sors avec cette fille pour la soirée, et tout le monde saura que c'est parce qu'elle est une amie de Giles, et ça ne va t'engager à rien. » Il regarda Sam avec attention. « Tu ne cherches à t'engager à rien ? »

« Non ! » Son indignation céda rapidement la place à l'inquiétude. « Je sais ça, Josh. Mais, tu vois, j'ai plus de trente ans et elle… »

« Sam, est-ce que tu as bien compris la partie du plan où tu ne sortais pas vraiment avec elle ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait douze ans. Après tout, elle n'a que quelques années de moins que Donna après tout. »

Ce fut au tour de Sam de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que l'âge de Donna a à voir là dedans ? »

Josh eut l'air totalement pris de court. « Euh…rien. Absolument rien. Sauf qu'elle va à la réception avec ce Wesley qui doit être de notre âge, et je crois que c'était mon argument. C'est ça, j'en suis sûr. Oui. Oui. C'était là que je voulais en venir. C'est bien ça. » Il s'échappa rapidement, et Sam rit en le voyant.


	13. exploits extraordinaires et invités du s

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**13 : Exploits audacieux et invités du soir.**

« Prêt ? »

Josh baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. « Non, » admit-il.

Son apparence était un peu bizarre, son smoking élégant contrastant avec son éternel sac à dos, sur une épaule. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Le contenu dudit sac à dos, en revanche, était un peu inhabituel.

Il ne déclencherait pas les détecteurs de métaux, mais il ferait certainement lever quelques sourcils s'il était arrêté par la sécurité. Une arbalète, des flèches. Cinq pieux aiguisés. Trois fioles d'eau bénite. Tout un tas d'herbes à l'odeur âcre et d'objets étranges qui permettraient à Toby de jeter des sorts.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux qualifié pour ce job, Toby, » fit-il remarquer.

« Bien sûr que non, » lui confirma Toby sans hésiter. « Mais tu es le seul que j'aie sous la main. Alors tais-toi. »

« On pourrait emmener Donna, » Suggéra Josh plein d'espoir. Toby lui jeta un regard de travers.

« On ne va pas changer nos plans minutieusement préparés, et je dois ajouter approuvés par tous, juste parce que tu es ridiculement possessif avec ton assistante. »

« OK. Tout d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tout le monde a approuvé puisque _je _ne suis pas d'accord ? Ensuite, Possessif ? Je ne suis pas possessif. Je suis un employeur bienveillant et attentionné. »

Toby rit dans sa barbe. « Josh, la seule réponse à ces deux remarques est que tu vis dans un monde totalement déconnecté de toute réalité. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'emmènes ? »

« Théorie des probabilités. Si on est deux, il y a cinquante pour cent de chances qu'ils s'attaquent à toi. »

« Je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour te remercier, Toby, pour t'être montré si compréhensif et rassurant sur mon rôle dans les événements de ce soir. »

« Tais-toi et monte dans la voiture. »

Sam faisait les cents pas, mal à l'aise sans son smoking. Donna devait admettre que, même si elle le considérait un peu comme un frère, il était plutôt agréable à regarder en grande tenue. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter que ce ne soit pas Josh qui soit avec elle. Il avait une prestance remarquable dans ce genre de situation, malgré son habileté quasi-légendaire à friper les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos en cinq secondes. Et puis il y avait l'amusement de le voir se battre sans succès avec son nœud papillon, ce qui finissait invariablement par eux deux nez à nez pendant qu'elle faisait le nœud, tellement proche qu'ils pourraient…

C'était probablement une bonne chose que Sam intervienne pour la sauver de cette dangereuse ligne de pensée.

« Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec notre arrangement, » lui confia t'il, l'air contrarié. « Je ne voudrais pas que les gens pensent que… »

« Sam. » Donna trouvait adorable que Sam soit si concerné par la bienséance, mais après un moment ça commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Dans un certain sens, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de sortir avec un homme de dix ou quinze ans plus vieux.

« Sam, tout le monde sait que tu es un gentleman. Personne ne va penser que tu fais autre chose que d'être gentil en offrant à une charmante jeune femme qui n'en aurait jamais eu l'occasion de venir à la Maison-Blanche. Elle va voir le Président, discuter avec des ambassadeurs, avoir droit à quelques danses…

Sam trouva une nouvelle crainte sur laquelle se focaliser. « Des danses ? Tu crois qu'on va danser ? »

« C'est pour cela qu'on a une piste de danse, Sam. »

« Mais, et Tribby ? »

« Eh bien, si tout se passe bien pour Josh, il ne viendra même pas. Et dans ce cas, on aura une réception des ambassadeurs tout à fait ordinaire. Danse comprise. »

« Je ne peux pas danser avec Buffy ! » insista Sam, paniqué. « Et si jamais je tombe ? »

« C'est la Tueuse, Sam. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra te retenir. »

Sam reprit ses va-et-vient. Après un moment, il regarda sa montre. « Où sont-ils ? »

« CJ va les amener, Sam, ils seront là dans une minute. »

Il piétina un peu plus, et s'arrêta brutalement. « OK. Admettons. Je ne crois… ah ! » Il faillit avaler sa langue en voyant arriver sa cavalière qui leur sourit.

Après avoir vu cette jeune femme revenir d'entre les morts, Donna trouvait impossible de jalouser la manière dont elle illuminait la pièce. Elle souriait, oubliant pendant un moment son travail de Tueuse, pour n'être qu'un jeune femme ordinaire sur le point de profiter d'une soirée de rêve. « Salut, Donna. » Elle se tourna vers son compagnon de la soirée et son sourire s'élargit encore. « Salut, Sam. »

« Salut. » Sam rougit violemment, et Donna regretta un peu que Josh ne soit pas là pour le voir et le taquiner à ce sujet.

Les autres arrivèrent. Giles était très distingué dans son smoking, et CJ, à son bras, lança à Donna un sourire ravi. Wesley, sur leurs pas, était très élégant lui aussi. Il lui tendit timidement le bras.

« Mademoiselle Moss ? »

« Oh, non. Appelez moi Donna. » Elle accepta son bras. Leurs 'rendez-vous' de la soirée n'étaient peut-être qu'un plan pratique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'amuser un peu pendant ce temps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception.


	14. leçons d'étiquette

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**14 : Leçons d'étiquette.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là au juste ? »

« Empêcher Tribby d'aller à la réception. »

« Oui. » Josh avait le sentiment qu'il commençait à perdre pied. « J'espérais que tu me donnes un peu plus de détails, Toby. »

« C'est parce qu'on va devoir improviser. Et quand je dis 'on', je veux dire moi. Toi, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirai. »

« Je suis 'les muscles en renfort' ? »

« Sans la part musclée. »

« Ou la part 'je suis payé pour'. » Toby gara la voiture. « On y est, » fit remarquer Josh sans nécessité.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi la Maison-Blanche te paie déjà ? »

« Ils ne me paient pas tant que ça. »

« Sors de la voiture. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux, et avancèrent vers le bâtiment. Il était tard pour quiconque ne travaillait pas à la Maison-Blanche, mais même dans ces conditions Josh ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y aurait dû y avoir plus d'activité. « Tu es sûr que Tribby sera là ? »

« J'ai demandé à Ginger de téléphoner pour dire qu'il y avait quelques changements de dernière minute dont nous voulions discuter. Il nous aura attendu. »

« Alors pourquoi il n'y a personne ? »

« Ils sont probablement déjà rentrés. Tout le monde ne fait pas travailler son personnel comme des esclaves comme tu le fais avec Donna. »

« OK. C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'accuses d'être un patron déraisonnable. Je voudrais te dire… » Il s'interrompit brutalement alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment en voyant que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. « OK. Qu'est-ce… »

Il eut rapidement la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Un certain nombre de silhouettes massives apparurent et commencèrent à les encercler. Des silhouettes massives, de vampires.

Toby parla calmement, sans quitter des yeux le cercle de vampires qui souriaient. « On dirait que Tribby a décidé de nous laisser traiter avec ses employés, après tout. »

« Dieu tout puissant ! » Giles retira ses lunettes et cligna des yeux. A leur entrée dans la salle de réception, les flashs s'étaient déchaînés. CJ lui sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ce sont seulement nos amis de la presse, qui tuent le temps avant que le Président n'arrive. Et je préférerais qu'il titrent 'L'attachée de presse arrive au bras d'un mystérieux anglais' plutôt que 'le Ministre de l'Agriculture se change en serpent géant et dévore les invités'. »

« Je crois que si ça devait se produire, ils seraient dans l'incapacité de titrer sur quoi que ce soit, » fit remarquer Giles avec ironie.

« C'est vrai, » admit CJ. Son visage s'illumina. « Et, côté bénéfice, je pourrait tout à fait me remettre du fait qu'un serpent géant dévore l'ensemble des journalistes. »

« Tout à fait. »

Il se joignirent à la fête.

Sam se tenait un peu contre les murs avec Buffy. Si ça avait été un véritable rendez-vous, il aurait su quoi faire. En fait, il était célibataire depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas tout à fait au courant de la procédure à suivre en cas de 'prétendu rendez-vous pour dissimuler des activités de surveillance'. Josh était peut-être celui qui avait la pire poker-face, mais Sam était presque pathologiquement honnête, et un subterfuge quel qu'il soit le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ca ne l'aidait pas que sa belle et jeune compagne attire l'attention d'un certain nombre d'hommes dans la pièce. Quelques regards jaloux ne nuisaient pas à son ego, mais quelques uns d'entre eux scrutaient Buffy des pieds à la tête d'une manière très désagréable, et lui souriaient d'un air complice. Peut-être qu'il était juste hyper sensible à cause de la situation, mais ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

L'un d'eux, un officiel de peu d'importance que Sam n'avait jamais apprécié, se dirigea vers eux alors qu'ils se cachaient. « Dites donc, en voilà une jolie jeune femme, » dit-il d'une voix qui donna à Sam l'envie de le frapper. « Où est-ce que vous êtes allé la pécher ? »

Buffy sourit poliment, ne sachant peut-être pas si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'offenser.

« Buffy est en ville avec des amis communs, et ça semblait dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas venir à la réception, » expliqua Sam sèchement.

« Très bien, très bien, » continua l'homme avec un sourire odieux. « Buffy, c'est ça ? C'est un prénom… intéressant. » Et Sam put clairement comprendre 'qui sonne comme un nom de call-girl' dans le ton de sa voix. C'était une autre chose à laquelle il était devenu hyper sensible. « Eh bien… Buffy… Ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » dit l'homme obséquieusement, en lui tendant la main.

Buffy la prit poliment, puis la serra si fort que Sam en vit le sang disparaître. « Moi de même, » répondit-elle, en souriant innocemment pendant que l'homme faisait des grimaces désespérées pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle finit par le lâcher, et prit le bras de Sam. « Et si on allait chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

Ils abandonnèrent l'homme derrière eux, il essayait de masser sa main pour retrouver ses sensations.


	15. faire la conversation

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**15 : Faire la conversation.**

Sam ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de s'excuser. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, Buffy. » Elle lui fit une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y peux ? Tu es de la police des imbéciles ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Non, mais euh, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport à tout ça. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi… »

« Oui, et ça se voit. » Elle lui sourit. « Relax, Sam. Tu ne m'as pas sortie de mon berceau. Sérieusement. Je suis morte deux fois, je combats les vampires et je sauve le monde deux fois par an, alors je crois que ça compte un peu au niveau de l'expérience vécue. »

« Eh bien, ça jette un peu d'ombre sur mes exploits de 'j'écris les discours du Président', non ? »

« Oh, non. Des discours ? Donnez moi plutôt un vampire et un morceau de bois, n'importe quand. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Détends-toi. Nous sommes à une fête, et personne ne fera attention à nous quand le serpent géant apparaîtra et commencera à arracher quelques têtes… »

« Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de, tu sais, faire passer ça inaperçu également, » suggéra t'il doucement. Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. Je voulais juste te remonter le moral. »

Donna se sentait un peu en retrait. Wesley était charmant et spirituel, quoiqu'un peu nerveux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose manquait à la fête. Peut être quelque chose comme Joshua Lyman. Faire la conversation à un anglais poli et attentionné n'était pas la pire façon de passer la soirée, mais être constamment taquinée lui manquait.

_C'est dingue. J'ai passé tellement de temps à travailler pour Josh Lyman que je ne sais plus comment me comporter face à quelqu'un qui est _gentil_ avec moi. _

Wesley était mignon, dans le genre un peu intello. Il était intelligent, sarcastique et parfois un peu condescendant. Dans une autre vie, elle aurait très bien pu craquer pour lui.

Les circonstances qui faisaient que c'était trop compliqué dans cette vie n'avaient bien sûr absolument rien à voir avec…

_Oh, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?_

Et où était Josh, au fait ? Comment étaient-ils supposés savoir si son plan avec Toby pour mettre Tribby en retard avait fonctionné ? Elle supposait que le fait qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenus était bon signe, mais elle était décidément nerveuse.

Elle faillit faire un bond quand Leo vint lui taper sur l'épaule. « Où est Josh ? » demanda t'il. « Et pendant qu'on y est, où est Toby ? Ils devraient être là tous les deux. »

« Ils sont allés parler à Roger Tribby, » dit Donna sans que ça n'explique rien. « A propos d'un problème. »

« Un problème ? »

« Hmm, » approuva t'elle.

« OK. » Leo soupira, puis prit un air plus sérieux. « Mais ils ont intérêt à être là bientôt, parce que… »

« Gerald ! »

Leo vacilla à l'appel retentissant depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « Cachez-moi. Maintenant, » supplia t'il Donna.

« Désolée, Leo, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Gerald ! » répéta t'il.

« Ambassadeur. » Leo le salua d'un signe de tête sans se donner la peine de le corriger.

« Et Donna ! » sourit Marbury. Il lui fit une révérence exagérée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement charmeur chez le lord anglais. Il bondissait comme un petit animal, et disait des choses que personne ne se serait permises et les faisant oublier par son style.

Il remarqua Wesley. « Ah, et voici votre cavalier pour la soirée ? Splendide ! » Il tendit la main à Wesley. « Salutations. Je suis John, Lord Marbury, ambassadeur anglais aux Etats-Unis. » Wesley lui serra la main, un peu impressionné. « Wesley Wyndham-Price, votre excellence. »

« Ah ! Un compatriote ! » s'exclama t'il, ravi. « Un oasis de civilisation dans ce monde barbare ! »

« Nous sommes toujours là, John, » fit observer Leo sèchement.

Marbury tapota l'épaule de Donna. « Bien sûr, je ne parlais pas de vous, ma chère. » Il se retourna vers Wesley. « Un autre anglais perdu dans ce monde de culture jetable ? C'est absolument splendide. Dites-moi, êtes-vous apparenté aux Wyndham-Price du Hampshire ? »

Leo lança un regard de côté à Donna. « Tu crois que si je bouge très vite je peux être de l'autre côté de la pièce avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que je suis parti ? »

« Tente ta chance, » lui conseilla t'elle.

« Dis à ton cavalier que j'ai une dette envers lui, » dit Leo avant de filer.

Donna resta à écouter la longue liste de noms ne signifiant rien à ses oreilles que s'échangeaient Wesley et Lord Marbury, et se demande ce qui se passait du côté de Josh.


	16. questionsréponses

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**16 : Questions-réponses.**

Les vampires menaçants continuaient de sourire. Josh les regardait nerveusement, et se rapprocha un peu de Toby. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû emmener Donna, marmonna t'il.

« Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour te rappeler que c'est toi qui as les armes, » dit tranquillement Toby.

« Oui ? » Il avait le sac à l'épaule, mais comment était-il supposé les attraper sans se faire arracher le bras ?

Le chef des vampires sourit par anticipation. « C'est sympa que le boss nous ait laissé des amuse-gueule. »

Josh se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il laissa le sac glisser de son épaule et l'ouvrit dans le même mouvement, sortant une bouteille d'eau bénite pendant que Toby attrapait un pieu. Grâce à Dieu, il avait de l'entraînement avec toutes les fois où il avait sorti son déjeuner avant que Donna ne puisse le voir et insister pour qu'il partage avec elle.

« Oui ? Eh bien cet amuse-gueule a des crocs ! » Pas la meilleure réplique du monde, mais il était déjà assez fier de pouvoir parler, étant données les circonstances.

Le vampire eut l'air surpris un instant, mais ça ne dura pas. « Alors l'humain blagueur veut danser ? OK. Ca va m'ouvrir l'appétit. » Ses compagnons ricanèrent, et se mirent en mouvement…

« Et vous travaillez à partie du texte original en Sumérien ? »

« Euh, certains des textes les plus récents ont été traduits en latin. » Giles remonta ses lunettes. « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toujours très bien fait, alors je préfère, euh, traduire moi-même quand j'en ai la possibilité. »

« Fascinant ! » Les yeux du Président brillaient d'un éclat qu'ils avaient rarement pendant ce genre d'événements. Wesley donna un petit coup de coude à Donna.

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé que le Président était un connaisseur de ce genre de sujet. » Il avait l'air surpris.

« Oh, c'est un vrai puits de science, » dit-elle avec un signe de tête. Ca rendait bien : une pièce pleine de gens qui voulaient bavarder ou discuter politique, et tout ce dont le Président voulait entendre parler était d'anciens textes Sumériens.

En revenant avec un verre, CJ leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, le Président m'a volé mon cavalier. »

La Première Dame la suivait. « Oh, Est-ce que mon mari monopolise votre charmant anglais ? » Elle soupira.

« Eh bien, c'est difficile de dire lequel monopolise l'autre, mais ils ont l'air de passer un bon moment, Madame. »

Abbey secoua la tête. « Je ferais mieux de mettre un terme à tout ça avant qu'il ne décide de quitter la fête pour aller chercher des livres. » Elle s'approcha de son mari, qui passa son bras autour d'elle sans y penser.

« Bonsoir, beauté. »

« Jed, il y a des gens ce soir qui sont venus spécialement pour te parler, » lui rappela t'elle tranquillement.

« Oui, mais moi je ne veux pas leur parler, » marmonna t'il.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Président, je vous ai accaparé, » s'excusa rapidement Giles.

« Pas du tout, pas du tout, » insista t'il avec ardeur, alors que sa femme l'entraînait. « J'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec vous ! » Il se tourna vers la Première Dame. « Abbey, il faut vraiment ? » grogna t'il.

« Pas le choix, mon amour. » Elle le laissa pour aller se joindre à un groupe d'ambassadeurs qui bavardaient.

Giles essuyait ses lunettes. « Votre Président est plutôt bavard. »

« Oui. Désolée de vous avoir abandonné comme ça, » s'excusa CJ.

« Non, pas du tout. Il a un point de vue passionnant sur la mythologie européenne. C'est dommage, vraiment, il serait remarquable dans notre travail. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourrez le recruter. Mais, s'il vous plaît, après la fin de son mandat. »

« Oui. J'imagine qu'il est un peu occupé pour le moment. »

« Rien qu'un peu, » confirma CJ. Wesley et Giles s'éloignèrent pour discuter avec Buffy, et CJ regarda Donna. « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ! »

« Intelligent, bel homme, et capable de soutenir les questions-réponses du Président, » fit remarquer Donna. « Fonce, ma fille ! »

« Je fonce, je fonce ! » confirma t'elle. Elle sourit à Donna. « A propos, comment est Wesley ? »

« Oh, il est gentil. »

CJ la regarda avec plus d'attention. « Gentil ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle joua les imbéciles. « Qu'il n'est pas méchant ? »

_Mais il n'est pas Josh. _

Où était Josh ?


	17. mauvaises surprises

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**17 : Mauvaises surprises.**

Josh cria et donna un coup aveugle devant lui quand l'un des vampires l'approcha de trop près. Il le toucha, mais seulement par accident, et il se doutait que ça avait été plus douloureux pour sa main que pour la créature.

Toby grognait à côté de lui, et il entendit le bruit d'un pieu qui frappait un corps. Soudain, il fut couvert de poussière.

« Hé, il a tué Kévin ! » s'exclama l'un des vampires. Josh combattit l'envie de rire qui le prit à l'incongruité de l'idée d'un vampire qui s'appelait Kévin. Il fut pris par surprise quand l'une des créatures l'attrapa par derrière, et soudain il sentit une douleur aiguë à son cou.

L'instinct lui fit attraper son sac à dos pour l'en frapper. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, et soudain le vampire gémissait et s'éloignait de lui. Josh eut un haut-le-cœur au bruit de bacon en train de frire et à l'odeur de chair grillée qui l'accompagna.

Les vampires restant s'éloignèrent, soudain inquiets. « Mon vieux, ils ont des trucs, on dirait de l'acide ou quelque chose ! » s'exclama le chef. Il avait l'air un peu indigné, comme s'il considérait que c'était de la triche.

« C'est de l'eau bénite, imbécile, » grogna Toby, en attrapant l'une des bouteilles intactes. Il avait l'air plus ennuyé par le manque d'éducation des vampires que par autre chose.

Les vampires reculèrent et le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Josh chercha rapidement l'arbalète dans son sac, et réussit à la pointer dans le bon sens. Toby fit un pas vers lui, tenant toujours la bouteille d'eau bénite comme s'il s'était agi d'une grenade. « Recule, » dit-il doucement. « Pas de mouvements brusques. »

Ils reculèrent doucement tous les deux vers la sortie, sans quitter des yeux les vampires en colère. Toby ouvrit la porte derrière eux, et regarda Josh. « Josh ? »

« Oui ? »

« Cours. »

Ils se précipitèrent à la voiture.

« Alors voilà, je me suis réveillé dans mon bureau, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais… » Sam hésita, sur le point de commencer à rougir.

« Que tu souffrais d'un petit problème de nudité ? » proposa Buffy avec un sourire. « Je te comprends. Ca m'est arrivé une fois, quand j'ai été transformé en rat. »

« Tu as été transformée en rat ? »

« Oui. C'est une longue histoire. » Elle fit une grimace. « En fait, non. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que quelqu'un m'a changée en rat. »

« OK. » Sam apprenait à hausser les épaules à ce genre d'affirmations. « Alors voilà, j'étais là, à moitié habillé, me demandant ce qui avait pu se passer… Josh est arrivé, m'a expliqué toute cette histoire de loup-garou, et il a voulu jeter un œil à ma morsure. » Il fit une grimace. « C'est à ce moment que Cathy et Ginger sont entrées. »

« Et vous ont vus toi et Josh ? » Les coins de sa bouche commençaient à se relever en un sourire.

« Oui. » Sam soupira. « Ce fut toute une histoire de semi-nudité, grande proximité, petites heures du matin, qui… Qui ne s'est pas très bien passée. » Ou beaucoup trop bien passée, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Buffy rit, s'en excusa, et se remit à rire. « Désolée. Mais c'est… C'est plutôt drôle. »

« Oui, » admit-il sans conviction. « N'importe qui d'autre dans l'univers a l'air d'accord là-dessus. »

Buffy sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. « Hé, regarde la bon côté des choses, » lui conseilla t'elle.

« C'est quoi le bon côté des choses au juste ? »

« Eh bien, Josh est plutôt mignon après tout. » Il la regarda de travers, et elle se remit à rire. « Désolée. Je ne devrais pas rire. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu droit à la comédie des excuses bizarres. C'est juste… vous deux, c'est trop mignon. »

« Merci. » Mais son sourire était contagieux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. C'était drôle, si on voulait. Dans une situation n'impliquant aucun contact visuel avec ne personne concernée.

« Merci, » dit Buffy, en contrôlant son rire. « J'en avais besoin, » dit-elle avec sincérité. « Revenir d'entre les morts, ça a été… ça a été bizarre. »

« Je m'en serais douté. »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Mais ça a été tellement… Je ne sais pas. Une grande fête, une belle robe, et pas de stress, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. »

« Eh bien, ne parles pas trop vite parce que Roger Tribby vient de faire son entrée. »


	18. complications mineures

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**18 : Complications mineures.**

Josh frotta avec désolation le pansement sur le côté de son cou. Ca lui semblait un peu… contre nature… de panser une morsure de vampire comme s'il s'était coupé en se rasant. « Il m'a mordu, Toby ! » s'exclama t'il.

« Tu vivras, » marmonna Toby sans compassion.

« Pour toujours, je sais ! C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! »

« Tu ne peux pas devenir immortel après une petite morsure comme ça, Josh. Il faut que tu sois engendré. »

« Engendré ? »

« Tu as bu du sang de vampire ce soir ? »

Josh cligna des yeux. « Euh, pas à ma connaissance. »

« Tout va bien alors. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ce drôle de truc dans la cafetière qu'ils essaient de faire passer pour du café…

« Arrête de parler maintenant. » Ils roulèrent dans la nuit.

« Où diable étiez-vous passés tous les deux ? » leur hurla Leo.

« Il fallait qu'on parle à Tribby, » répondit rapidement Josh.

« Ils est déjà arrivé ! »

Lui et Toby échangèrent un regard. Autant pour la diversion… « Nous avons été… retardés. »

« Oui, eh bien… » Leo fut distrait en apercevant Marbury dans la foule. « Oh, mon Dieu. Marbury. » Josh rit sous cape, mais Leo l'interrompit d'un regard.

« Allez-y, » ordonna t'il. « Mêlez-vous à la foule. Et ne créez pas d'ennuis ! » Il se sauva rapidement pour échapper à l'extravagant diplomate anglais.

Josh regarda Toby. « Il a dit 'ne créez pas d'ennuis', mais je crois que 'empêchez le serpent géant e tuer tout le monde' était sous-entendu. »

Toby l'ignora, détaillant la foule. « Ca ne va pas, » marmonna t'il dans sa barbe.

Josh le dévisagea. « Tu crois ? Tribby est à la réception, je me suis fait mordre pas un vampire, et… » la foule s'écarta un instant, et il eut une vision de Donnatella Moss, la tête renversée dans un éclat de rire. « … et Donna flirte avec ce Wesley ! » finit-il, indigné. Il avança droit devant lui avec détermination, mais fut arrêté par Toby.

« Crois-le ou non, Josh, il y a certaines choses au monde dont je m'inquiète moins que d'autres pour le moment, » dit-il, en haussant les sourcils. « Il faut qu'on retrouve Tribby. »

« Bonsoir les gars, » Buffy arriva derrière eux, Sam à ses côtés.

« Il est là, » annonça Sam sans préambule. Toby acquiesça.

« On sait. Combien de temps avant le discours ? »

« Une demi-heure ? » Sam secoua la tête. « Si on doit faire quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux le faire maintenant. »

« On ne pourrait pas simplement, je ne sais pas, appeler les services secrets et dire qu'il est dangereux ? » demanda Josh. Ministre de l'Agriculture ou pas, ils le prendraient au sérieux. Ils le faisaient toujours.

« Ils remonteraient l'appel, Josh, » fit remarquer Toby. « De plus, les services secrets ont beau être entraînés à un grand nombre d'éventualités, il n'est pas impossible de penser que la transformation d'un suspect en serpent géant les dépasse un peu. »

« Autant pour le 'tout est prévu', » grogna Josh. Mais pas trop fort. On ne se moquait pas des gens qui avaient fait vœu de prendre les balles à votre place. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la force de cet engagement, c'était bien lui.

Giles s'extirpa de la conversation dans laquelle lui et CJ s'étaient fait engager, et vint les rejoindre. « Le portail ? » demanda t'il tranquillement, et Toby approuva.

« C'est tout ce que nos avons. »

« Un portail ? » demanda Josh en grimaçant.

« On va envoyer le maire – le Ministre de l'Agriculture - dans un autre, euh… plan d'existence. On ne peut pas le battre ici, pas sans que des gens soient blessés. »

« Alors on fabrique un portail, on le lui fait passer, et boum, plus de Tribby ! Génial. » Il grimaça une fois de plus. « Rappelez-moi, pourquoi ce n'était pas notre plan A ? » Il eut l'impression que son cou était dans la mire de leurs regards sans raison.

Giles retira ses lunettes, l'air grave. « Les sorts qui établissent un lien entre les dimensions sont connus pour être… ténus… surtout quand ils sont effectués dans des conditions loin d'être idéales. »

« Comme, par exemple, s'il fallait le faire en moins de vingt-sept minutes ? » suggéra Sam sèchement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? » demanda Josh.

« Eh bien, la connexion pourrait, euh, dévier, et on pourrait l'envoyer dans un endroit… inattendu, » expliqua Giles.

« Comme le monde sans crevettes, » intervint Buffy.

« Je crois que je pourrais vivre sans. » Josh soupira. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Toby continua l'explication. « Eh bien, ça pourrait tourner au désastre et causer une explosion, aspirer notre univers en enfer, ou détruire le tissu de l'univers connu. »

« OK, » concéda Josh. « Je vois pourquoi ça pourrait poser un problème. »


	19. a cours de temps

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002 (lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**19 : Plus de temps.**

« On va devoir faire ça à l'extérieur, » expliqua Toby.

« Tu ne crois pas que les services secrets vont s'en rendre compte si on ouvre un grand portail brillant ? » demanda Josh.

« Est-ce que les portails brillent ? » demanda Sam avec curiosité. « Je veux dire, en général. »

Buffy acquiesça. « En général, oui. Des trucs énormes, tourbillonnants, brillant, flottant dans l'air. » Elle grimaça. « J'ai plutôt de mauvais souvenirs avec les portails. Celui-ci a plutôt intérêt à marcher. »

« Je crois qu'on peut rendre le portail, euh, invisible, » dit Giles. « Bien sûr, cela comporte un danger en soi. »

« Oui. Je ne crois pas qu'on veuille que quelqu'un passe à travers par accident, » approuva Sam.

« Oui. » Josh soupira. « Je ne crois pas que les crevettes me manqueraient, mais j'aimerais autant éviter d'être coincé avec un serpent géant. »

Sam eut l'air inquiet. « Est-ce qu'on va, je ne sais pas, envoyer le serpent géant à la Maison-Blanche d'un univers parallèle ? Parce que je ne crois pas que le moi de l'univers parallèle apprécierait beaucoup. »

Giles secoua la tête. « On ne change pas de plan de la réalité, seulement de dimension. Le maire, Tribby, se sentira comme chez lui avec d'autres démons. »

« OK. Je ne veux définitivement pas tomber là-bas, » dit Josh. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On commence à préparer le rituel, » dit Toby. « Il faut que quelqu'un aille prévenir Wesley… »

« Je m'en charge ! » proposa rapidement Josh et il se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait vu Donna et Wesley la dernière fois.

« Et ce qu'il faut savoir au sujet des démons kybarusi, c'est que… »

« C'est l'heure d'y aller. » Josh se plaça un peu impoliment entre Donna et Wesley en leur lançant un regard perçant.

« Josh ! » Donna ne réussit pas à cacher le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait à le voir de retour en un seul morceau. Puis elle se figea. « Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? »

« Une morsure de vampire, » répondit-il brièvement. Il leur fit une grimace. « Au cas où vous auriez été trop occupés à flirter pour vous en rendre compte, Tribby est là. »

Wesley fit un bond. « Je ne… » Il se tourna vers Donna. « Miss Moss, je vous assure que je n'essayais pas de… »

« Tout va bien, » le rassura t'elle en jetant à Josh un regard mauvais. « Ignorez mon patron, il se conduit parfois en véritable garnement. »

« Hé ! »

« Tiens-toi bien, Josh, » lui ordonna t'elle. Comment faisait-il pour être à la fois si mignon et si énervant quand il était jaloux ?

_Mécanisme d'autodéfense, Donna. Sinon quelqu'un l'aurait fait passer par une fenêtre quand il était petit._

« On n'a pas de temps pour ça, » dit-il brièvement, en tournant les talons.

« Désolé, » dit Wesley calmement alors qu'ils le suivaient vers l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ? » demanda t'elle.

Il bégaya. « Je, j'espère que je n'ai pas donné de fausse impression à votre, euh… »

« Patron ? »

« Patron, » accepta t'il avec un hochement de tête, mais le regard qu'il lui lança laissait entendre que ce n'était pas le mot qu'il avait eu en tête.

_Zut, zut, zut. Quand est-ce que nous sommes devenus un livre ouvert ?_ Même en les connaissant depuis si peu, Wesley décelait les sous entendus entre elle et Josh, et aussi gentil soit il, Donna ne le tenait pas pour le plus intuitif des individus.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment les tenants et les aboutissants de sa relation compliquée avec Josh étaient soudain devenus aussi évidents, mais elle était prête à parier que c'était de la faute de Josh.

Ils se rassemblèrent hors du bâtiment, momentanément hors de vue des services secrets. Ils allaient disposer d'une fenêtre très limitée pour lancer ce sort, et avoir _beaucoup_ d'explication à donner si quelqu'un les surprenait.

Toby prit les choses en main alors que lui et les autres Observateurs préparaient le sort. « Nous devons supposer que les vampires que Tribby a laissé pour nous attendre ne sont pas les seuls qu'il a sous ses ordres. »

« Tu crois qu'ils pourraient entrer à la Maison-Blanche ? » grimaça Josh.

« On a des gardes, » lui rappela Toby, « mais ils recherchent des humains. Les vampires se déplacent vite, et en silence. »

« On va s'en occuper, » dit Buffy avec confiance, en regardant Donna. Donna lui rendit son sourire avec moins d'assurance. Même si Buffy était plus jeune de quelques années, elle était vraiment contente de l'avoir avec elle.

Josh avait également l'air inquiet. « Je crois que je devrais venir avec vous. »

Elle lui fit de gros yeux, mais avec gentillesse. « Je crois qu'une morsure de vampire par jour, ça suffit, Josh. »

« Il faut que tu sois à l'intérieur, Josh, » les interrompit Toby avant qu'il ne puisse protester plus avant. « Sam, CJ, vous aussi. Il faut que vous attendiez jusqu'au dernier moment, et que vous ameniez Tribby ici sans que Leo ou le Président ne vous voient. »

La question importante était bien sûr 'comment ? ', mais personne ne la posa. Ils allaient manquer de temps, et maintenant leur seule chance était dans l'action, pas la réflexion.


	20. camaraderie entre Tueuses

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**20 : Camaraderie entre Tueuses. **

Donna saisit le pieu, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait préféré une arbalète, mais se promener sur les terres de la Maison-Blanche en brandissant un morceau de bois serait déjà suffisamment difficile à justifier si elle était prise, alors autant ne pas penser à une véritable arme.

Buffy semblait très à l'aise à patrouiller dans le noir, même si elle avait du remonter sa robe avec un juron. « Nous ne sommes pas vraiment habillées pour les circonstances, pas vrai ? » fit remarquer Donna.

Buffy haussa les épaules. « Je suis habituée maintenant. L'Ascension était le jour de la remise des diplômes, le Maître a essayé de me tuer au bal de printemps… et je ne te parle même pas des anniversaires. » Elle renifla. « Et puis, il y a eu le bal de promo. Les chiens de l'enfer ne m'ont pas dérangée plus que ça, mais rompre avec mon petit ami le veille, c'était vraiment moche. »

« Ton petit ami t'a laissée tomber à la veille du bal de promo ? » Donna vacilla. Avoir une destinée de Tueuse de vampires qui vous tombait dessus était une chose, mais ça c'était juste méchant.

« Oui. » Buffy soupira. « Bien sûr, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher et on le savait tous les deux, mais, tu sais… Ca l'aurait vraiment tué d'attendre pour rompre le lendemain ? »

« Ce n'était pas le bon ? » demanda Donna avec sympathie.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ça, c'était tout à fait le bon pour moi. C'était seulement… trop compliqué. » Elle frappa du pied dans ses jolies chaussures. « Pour commencer, il était plus vieux que moi. »

« Oui ? » Les pensées de Donna se reportèrent un instant sur le douloureux sujet du docteur je-me-casse. Puis elle se rendit compte que depuis que Josh lui avait attribué ce surnom, elle n'avait jamais plus pensé à son ex en l'appelant pas son prénom. _Tu dois l'admettre, ma fille, tu es tombée un peu amoureuse de lui ce jour là._

« Oui, » continua Buffy en secouant la tête. « En fait, il avait deux-cent cinquante ans. »

« Oh. » Peut-être qu'il y avait des histoires plus compliquées que la sienne avec Josh.

« C'était un vampire, » précisa t'elle.

« Pas Spike ? » demanda Donna, en se souvenant du vampire aux cheveux décolorés, et de son étrange dévotion à la jeune Tueuse.

Buffy eut un rire moqueur. « Spike ? Euh, non ! » Elle grimaça un peu. « Spike c'est… Spike. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a en tête, et j'aime autant ne pas savoir. Non, c'était un autre. C'était un vampire, mais il avait une âme, il s'appelait Angel. »

« Ah. » Donna sa souvenait de ce nom. Willow l'avait prononcé en expliquant le sort qui avait ramené Buffy, et Spike et Alex avaient tous les deux eu une grimace de dégoût. « Et tu crois que c'était le bon ? »

« Oui. A part ce petit détail de calamiteux, la fin du monde, qui menace sérieusement si jamais nous sommes ensemble. »

« Je te comprends. » Donna fit un signe de tête. Oh, oui, elle savait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rapidement ? » Buffy lui lança un regard légèrement amusé. « On s'est rencontrés, on est tombés amoureux, on a passé une nuit ensemble, il a perdu son âme et s'est mis à tuer tout le monde, puis il a essayé de détruire le monde, Willow lui a rendu son âme, je l'ai transpercé d'une épée et envoyé en enfer pour sauver le monde, il en est revenu, on a continué un peu notre histoire d'amour maudite, puis il m'a quittée. Maintenant, il travaille à Los Angeles, il est détective. »

« Wouah ! »

« Ouais. » Buffy secoua la tête. « On ne se parle plus beaucoup. Je veux dire, je l'ai appelé après… tu sais… pour lui dire 'salut, au fait je ne suis plus morte,' mais à part ça… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire ? 'salut, tu te souviens de moi ? On avait un amour parfait, mais il t'a transformé en démon, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne déjeunerait pas ensemble à l'occasion ? » Elle soupira.

« L'amour, c'est vraiment trop compliqué, » dit Donna d'un ton abattu. Elle doutait que Josh coure un risque quelconque pour son âme, mais pour son travail, c'était une autre histoire.

« Oui, je laisse tomber le sujet pour le moment. » Buffy sourit soudain, paraissant soudain l'âge qu'elle avait vraiment. « Mais ton ami Sam est plutôt agréable à regarder en attendant… »

« C'est vrai, je trouve aussi. » Elles rirent toutes les deux.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Josh ? » demanda Buffy en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Rien. C'est mon patron. »

« Un patron avec des fossettes adorables, et qui t'adore. »

« Peut-être, » admit-elle, en rougissant un peu.

Soudain un vampire apparut dans la nuit, son visage animal tordu par un sourire carnassier. Buffy lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur sans lui accorder un regard. « Tu permets ? On discute. »

Elle se retourna vers Donna. « Allez, dis-moi. Raconte-moi tout sur Josh. »

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.


	21. portalité atteinte

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**21 : Portalité atteinte.**

Josh toucha doucement Sam à l'épaule. « C'est le moment. »

« On est prêts ? »

« J'en doute. »

« OK. »

« CJ les distrait ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Alors allons chercher Tribby. »

Ils s'avancèrent Vers le Ministre de l'Agriculture, avec une expression officielle. Josh était peut-être nul pour garder le genre de visage impassible pour lesquels Leo était célèbre, mais il était un véritable maître pour l'expression de 'je ne sais pas sur quelle planète je suis, et encore moins dans quelle réunion'. Et Sam… Eh bien, personne ne pouvait avoir l'air innocent comme Sam.

« Monsieur le Ministre ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait vous dire un mot en privé ? »

Tribby leur accorda un sourire bienveillant. « Eh bien, messieurs, ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas bavarder avec vous, mais je dois prendre la parole dans deux minutes… »

« On ne vous retiendra pas longtemps, » lui assura Sam.

« C'est l'affaire de quelques secondes, » confirma Josh. « Si vous voulez bien nous suivre dehors un instant… »

Donna et Buffy refirent leur apparition pour rejoindre les trois Observateurs dans leur préparatifs. « Dispositif anti-vampires en place, » les informa brièvement Buffy.

« Et, plus surprenant encore, pas de services secrets dans les parages, » ajouta Donna. La nuit entière avait décidément un parfum irréel. Elles avaient chassé les vampires en robe du soir tout en discutant entre filles. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour être aussi blasée concernant la chasse aux vampires que l'était Buffy, mais il lui était arrivé de ressentir ce genre de chose concernant le fait qu'elle travaillait à la Maison-Blanche.

_J'imagine que n'importe quoi peut devenir de la routine si on le fait assez souvent_.

Une chose à laquelle elle ne pourrait certainement jamais s'habituer était l'image de Toby Ziegler, en smoking, à genoux sur le sol, dessinant des signes magiques avec une fiole de poussière noire. Il finit ce qu'il était en train de faire, et se releva en époussetant ses genoux, l'air maussade. Tous se tournèrent vers Wesley, qui marmonnait calmement le sort qu'il lisait d'un épais volume brun. Il finit et leva les yeux, fermant le livre d'un claquement sec.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. « Euh, c'est fait ? » demanda Donna avec hésitation.

Giles haussa les épaules, et acquiesça, et Buffy regarda attentivement l'air devant eux. « Vive le contraste ! » observa t'elle.

« Alors, nous avons un portail ? » demanda Toby avec impatience. Giles ramassa une petite pierre et la jeta devant lui. Quelque part au milieu de sa trajectoire, elle disparut.

« Grandiose démonstration, » dit Buffy. « Houston, nous avons atteint la portalité. »

« Mais la question, c'est, un portail vers où ? » s'inquiéta Wesley.

« Si vous voulez aller vérifier, ce n'est pas un problème, » suggéra Giles avec un sourire dangereux.

Donna fut soufflée par le changement en lui en vue de la confrontation. Le côté professeur bienveillant et un peu maniéré disparaissait totalement dans une sorte de tension et de puissance.

« Je crois que je vais m'en abstenir, » répondit sèchement Wesley. Ses yeux se reportèrent vers le bâtiment. « Est-ce qu'ils viennent ? »

Donna regarda sa montre. Josh avait été prévenu de l'heure à laquelle il devait amener Tribby, heure ajustée à celle de sa montre défaillante, bien sûr, et lui et Sam devaient sortir du bâtiment à ce moment précis. « Ils sont en route. »

Giles se redressa. « Alors soyons prêts pour le moment où ils vont arriver. »

Tribby leur fit une grimace quand ils l'emmenèrent vers le point prévu. « Mon Dieu, ce sont des précautions de conspirateurs… » fit-il remarquer gaiement. « Tout cela est très excitant, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps avant… »

« Tout va bien, Monsieur le Ministre, nous sommes arrivés, » lui dit Josh en apercevant la haute silhouette de Giles dans le vague devant eux.

Tribby eut l'air perdu, et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Monsieur Lyman, Monsieur Seaborn, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire… »

Soudain, Buffy sortit de l'ombre devant eux. Elle se tenait immobile, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire ironique. « Monsieur le maire Wilkins, quelle joie de vous revoir ici. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Mademoiselle Summers… Ainsi nous nous retrouvons. » Sa voix était sombre et métallique, puis, soudain, il éclata de rire. « J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça un jour, » dit-il joyeusement à Josh. En se retournant vers Buffy, il glissa les mains dans ses poches. « Vraiment, c'est une surprise. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est adorable de votre part d'être venue pour ce grand soir. C'est une merveilleuse opportunité de terminer nos petites affaires restées en suspens la dernière fois. »

Son sourire était toujours aussi débonnaire, mais ses yeux étaient des couteaux.


	22. bavardages

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**22 : Bavardages. **

« Monsieur le maire, » Giles sortit de l'ombre à son tour avec un sourire glacé.

« Ah, Monsieur Giles. » Tribby sourit avec plaisir. « J'espère que nous n'allons pas nous retrouver à jouer de l'épée. » Il lissa son smoking. « Ces choses ne sont pas vraiment données à la location, vous savez. »

« Vous êtes revenu dans ce monde, à ce que je vois, » observa Giles. Tribby haussa les épaules avec aisance.

« Tous les bons organisateurs se souviennent d'avoir un plan de repli. La persévérance est mère de la chance. »

« Bienvenue à l'usine de fabrication de dictons idiots, » fit remarquer Buffy, acerbe.

Donna ne put s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement. Tout comme ses amis et collègues de la Maison-Blanche, Buffy et ses amis n'hésitaient pas à plaisanter quand ils étaient sous pression. Peut-être que c'était en rapport avec le fait de sauver le monde.

« Eh bien, honnêtement, je suis absolument ravi que vous soyez tous venus me voir, même si c'était un peu inutile. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que l'un d'entre nous au moins va s'amuser. » Tribby s'avança dans l'ombre et se frotta les mains. « Allons, ne me faites pas attendre, qui d'autre est là ce soir ? »

Wesley et Toby s'avancèrent pour rejoindre Giles.

« Ah, Monsieur Ziegler ! Désolé d'avoir manqué notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. C'était terriblement malpoli de ma part. » Il regarda Wesley. « Et l'associé de Monsieur Giles, qui vient aussi de Sunnydale. Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons été convenablement présentés. »

« Wesley. Wyndham-Pryce, » dit-il sans amabilité.

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Un autre Anglais. C'est tellement multiculturel. » Il les balaya tous du regard. « Allons, et si nous passions aux affaires ? On ne voudrait pas faire attendre ces messieurs-dames de la Maison-Blanche, alors je suppose que je vais devoir vous tuer. » Il soupira. « Ce genre de choses est inévitable quand on a de l'ambition en politique, je suppose. »

« On vous a battu une fois, et on peut le refaire, » lui rappela Giles.

« Oh, ne sommes-nous pas un peu mélodramatiques ? » Tribby sourit. « Allons, si je me souviens bien, vous avez été un peu déloyaux la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Toute cette dynamite cachée partout… ce n'était pas du jeu. En plus, vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir mon discours sur le développement personnel. » Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vous en voudrais ? Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me laisser distraire. De mauvais souvenirs, de mauvais souvenirs, mais nous devons nous élever au dessus de ces choses si nous voulons prétendre à la plus haute gloire. »

Buffy claqua des doigts comme si un souvenir lui revenait soudain. « Oh, c'est vrai ! Votre petite chérie, Faith. Elle n'a pas pu assister à votre moment de gloire, pas vrai ? Peut-être que c'était tout aussi bien, après tout, ça aurait brisé son pauvre petit cœur de voir son papa-gâteau prendre feu. »

Tribby se figea. « Jeune fille, il n'y a pas de nom pour de pareilles insinuations, je vous assure. Je suis un homme attaché aux valeurs familiales. Comment va ma petite Faith ? Est-ce qu'elle a bien eu mon cadeau ? »

« Oh oui. » Les yeux de Buffy rétrécirent. « Un petit gadget astucieux. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été capable d'en tirer profit. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour la renvoyer dans son corps et hors de la ville, la queue entre les jambes. »

… _la renvoyer dans son corps ?_ se demanda Donna. Tout cela était beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse suivre, et le ton enjoué de Tribby la prenait totalement au dépourvu. Il ne parlait pas comme un dictateur maléfique sur le point d'entamer une ascension vers sa forme démoniaque, mais un peu comme le Président Bartlet quand il avait pris trop de cachets pour son dos.

« Dieu tout puissant, ma pauvre petite Faith est toute seule dans ce vaste monde ? » Il claqua la langue en désapprobation. « Pauvre petite, avec toutes ces choses qui peuvent arriver à une jeune fille, j'ai peur d'y penser… Dites-moi, est-ce que tout va bien pour elle ? »

« Oh, elle s'en tire bien, » dit Wesley d'un ton sombre, et Donna vit dans son regard implacable qu'il devait y avoir une longue histoire à ce sujet.

« Oui, elle aime beaucoup la décoration de sa cellule, » ajouta Buffy avec un sourire moqueur.

« En prison ? » Tribby avait l'air scandalisé. « Oh, mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! Dieu seul sait ce que le système carcéral va faire à ma petite fille. »

« Oui, c'est une petite fleur délicate, » se moqua Buffy.

Tribby recula d'un pas. « Eh bien, vraiment, ça a été fascinant de rattraper le temps perdu avec vous tous, mais avant que je ne prenne le temps de vous tuer tous, il faut vraiment que j'aille faire mon discours. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Il s'interrompit et eut l'air un peu alarmé alors que son corps entier commençait à trembler. « C'est l'Ascension ! » s'exclama Toby. « Ca commence maintenant ! »

En fait, ça avait toujours été le plan, mais alors que le Ministre de l'Agriculture commençait à se transformer en quelque chose d'énorme avec des écailles, Donna se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas pu en trouver un meilleur…


	23. critiques peu constructives

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**23 : Critiques peu constructives. **

Donna était figée sur place par la vision du Ministre de l'Agriculture qui se secoua et frissonna, se transformant sous leurs yeux. Elle avait vu des vampires changer de visage avant, mais là c'était différent. C'était simplement extra-terrestre. Ca semblait être contraire à toutes les lois de l'univers qu'elle connaissait. Hé, attendez un peu, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

Josh laissa échapper un cri étouffé et commença à reculer, Sam derrière lui, alors que des choses commençaient à exploser partout autour d'eux. L'énorme serpent se dressa et les regarda avec des yeux dangereusement intelligents.

Tout le monde était figé, sauf Buffy, qui s'avança devant lui. « Hé, vous l'avez encore fait ! Un peu plus petit cette fois-ci. A court de poudre de serpent instantané ? »

Le Démon-serpent fit un bruit qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'au sifflement d'un serpent. Buffy prit un air d'intérêt moqueur. « Oh, une mauvaise indigestion ? Vous n'auriez pas dû manger Snyder la dernière fois, il ne s'est jamais entendu avec personne. » Elle marcha sans crainte vers le serpent géant, et se tint devant lui, les yeux levés. « Hé, tu n'es pas si grand. Tu paries que je peux te botter les fesses ? » Elle s'arrêta pour y réfléchir. « Enfin, si tu en as, et je veux bien admettre que ce n'est probablement pas le cas. Mais tu sais quoi ? Pas de problème, je vais bien trouver quelque chose à botter. »

La queue du serpent surgit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et Buffy sauta en arrière. Les autres s'éloignèrent rapidement pour se mettre hors de portée, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter, le démon nouveau-né n'avait d'yeux pour personne à part la jeune Tueuse.

Buffy eut un sourire démoniaque alors qu'elle sautait en arrière. « Un peu susceptible ? C'est quelque chose que vous avez mangé ? Ou quelque chose qui vous travaille, peut-être ? J'imagine que vous êtes toujours un peu chagriné par ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Eh bien, pas de dynamite cette fois-ci, mais d'un autre côté vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire votre discours, alors en terme de douleur et de dévastation je dirais qu'on est à égalité. »

Le serpent se jeta de nouveau en avant, à une vitesse terrifiante, mais Buffy l'évita, en continuant à parler et à marcher à reculons. « Il faut que je vous dise, je suis plutôt soulagée. Je veux dire, le discours que vous aviez commencé le jour de la remise des diplômes était suffisamment mauvais. Vos capacités à transmettre la motivation dans vos discours, sur une échelle de un à dix ? Absolument nulle. Je commençais à m'endormir, et je _savais_ que vous alliez vous transformer en serpent en plein milieu. »

Enragé, le serpent se rua sur elle. Elle commença à courir, l'entraînant sur un parcours sinueux, incurvé, et évitant les coups qu'il lançait dans sa direction. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait de lui lancer des piques par dessus son épaule.

« Des discours ennuyeux, j'en ai entendu dans ma vie. Je suis même allée à l'université, j'ai assisté à des conférences ! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à votre discours de remise des diplômes, mon ami à écailles. En fait, je devrais plutôt vous remercier : c'est imparable pour mes insomnies après un massacre. »

Elle eut un grand sourire, et arrêta de courir. « En fait, je pense qu'on a déjà gagné. Vous nous mangez tous, mais vous nous avez tout de même épargné l'horreur d'écouter un de vos discours. Tout le monde est gagnant ! Alors, on oublie la dynamite ? »

Le démon serpent se jeta en avant vers sa cible momentanément immobile. Buffy tint sa position, puis au dernier moment se jeta de côté. Le serpent géant disparut de leur vue comme s'il avait traversé à toute vitesse un portail dimensionnel invisible. Buffy claqua des doigts, feignant de se souvenir. « Oh, c'est vrai. On a amené un de ces trucs par contre. Est-ce que j'ai oublié d'en parler ? »

« Maintenant ! » Toby, Wesley et Giles commencèrent à psalmodier à l'unisson, et Giles leva une main énergique. Buffy fit un pas en arrière et remua la main dans l'air, à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le portail.

« Plus rien. » Elle épousseta sa robe, et les autres échangèrent des regards incertains.

Josh regarda Donna, les yeux écarquillés. « On a gagné ? »

« Ne nous porte pas la poisse, » lui conseilla t'elle.

Giles et Toby s'étaient rapidement débarrassés de tous les accessoires qu'ils avaient utilisés pour lancer le sort qui avait créé le portail, et venaient maintenant les rejoindre. Sam regardait Buffy avec méfiance. « Eh, je sais bien que tu voulais le mettre en colère, mais ce que tu as dit était vraiment _ignoble_. »

Buffy sourit, et lui donna de petites tapes sur l'épaule. « Eh, je frappe là où ça fait mal. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et puis si on veut parler en public, il faut être prêt à écouter quelques critiques non constructives. »

« On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne nous cherche, » se souvint Josh en se retournant vers le bâtiment.

« Il est un peu trop tard pour ça. » Leo sortit de l'ombre, et fronça les sourcils. « OK, une fois de plus je trouve tous mes cadres qui disparaissent en plein milieu d'une réunion importante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »


	24. une nouvelle définition du mot verbiage

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**24 : Une nouvelle définition du mot verbiage.**

Tous regardèrent fixement Leo un instant, puis Toby s'esclaffa. « Une réunion importante ? C'est seulement des politesses et des bavardages. »

Leo eut un mouvement de recul. « C'est important quand je dis que c'est important. Vous croyez que la presse ne va pas remarquer que les trois quarts des cadres ont disparu ? Ils vont tous se demander ce qui se passe. »

« Oui, mais, euh, il ne se passe rien, en fait, » fit remarquer Josh.

« Exactement. Ce qui signifie qu'ils vont devoir inventer, et que je vais apprendre demain dans mon journal que nous complotons pour bombarder la Suisse ! »

« Eh bien, il faut bien que quelqu'un nous venge pour les horloges à coucous. » Leo gratifia Josh d'un regard sévère.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dehors ? » demanda t'il, exaspéré.

« Nous avons suivi Tribby, » expliqua Sam.

« Roger Tribby ? »

« Oui, » approuva Josh. « Et il a disparu brusquement au milieu de la conversation. »

« Disparu ? » demanda Leo en haussant la voix.

« Oui, quelque chose s'est passé. Un truc personnel, je crois. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y attendait. » Toutes choses considérées, Josh ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour garder un visage sérieux.

« Il ne s'y attendait pas ! Je vous crois. Il est supposé faire un discours dans…» - Leo regarda sa montre – « maintenant ! »

« Eh bien, c'est exactement pour ça que nous l'avons suivi, » fit remarquer Sam.

« Et il s'est sauvé ? »

« C'est ça. »

Leo leva les yeux au ciel. « Cette soirée ne fait qu'aller de mieux en mieux. » Son regard se posa sur Giles et les autres, qui attendaient en silence à côté des autres. « Mon Dieu, est-ce que tout le monde est venu pour voir ça ? »

« Euh, non, nous sommes sortis, euh… » Giles cherchait une excuse.

« Ils me suivaient, » intervint rapidement Buffy. Elle fit à Leo son plus beau sourire. « Je cherchais Donna. J'avais besoin de son aide pour un problème… grave… avec… ma robe. » Elle se tourna rapidement vers sa collègue Tueuse. « Tout va bien, maintenant, non ? » demanda t'elle en montrant sa tenue.

Donna entra vite dans le jeu de leur couverture. « Ca ne se voit plus du tout. » Elle donna un coup de coude à Josh. « On ne voit plus rien, si ? »

Josh était le meilleur choix pour jouer les innocents. « Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis supposé voir. »

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle, et Buffy sourit.

Leo regardait cette scène comme s'il se demandait de quelle planète ils venaient tous. « Peu importe. » Il se tourna vers son personnel. « Est-ce que c'est trop demander que vous continuiez ça à l'intérieur ? »

« Pas de problème. » Tous rentrèrent, avec quelques regards en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas, disons, de portail magique qui se serait spontanément réouvert. Il y avait une rassurante absence de serpent géant quand ils franchirent la porte.

Sam se retourna vers Leo. « Et pour le discours ? »

« Eh bien, Tribby n'a pas l'air décidé à revenir, » fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement. « On va devoir laisser le Président prendre le micro. » Il y eut un concert de protestations.

« Leo ! »

« Tu vas le laisser parler devant un groupe d'éventuels supporters sans notes ? » demanda Toby.

« Sauf si tu es volontaire pour lui en écrire dans les dix prochaines minutes, » fit remarquer Leo. Toby leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je démissionne. »

« Trop tard, tu as signé à vie. Maintenant _un peu de tenue_ ! » leur ordonna Leo sévèrement, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la foule pour retrouver le Président. CJ vint les rejoindre.

« Désolée, les gars. Il s'est échappé pendant que le Président me donnait un cours sur l'eucalyptus, » s'excusa t'elle. « Vous avez eu Tribby ? »

« Oui, euh, le sort pour le portail s'est déroulé exactement comme euh, comme on le voulait. » Elle échangea un sourire avec Giles.

Toby avait l'air tracassé. « Et maintenant le Président va prendre la parole devant tout le monde. Sans qu'on ait rien préparé. »

CJ grimaça. « Eh bien, j'espère que le public est prêt pour le traité de Josiah Bartlet sur les propriétés des feuillages australiens. Laissez-moi vous dire, celui-là va faire un tabac. »

« Je te crois, » approuva Josh.

Wesley avait l'air un peu surpris. « Je dois dire que je vous trouve plus ou moins… cavaliers dans votre manière de parler du dirigeant de votre pays. »

« On se moque parce qu'on l'aime, » sourit CJ.

« On se moque parce qu'on a appris à se méfier des questions surprises, » ajouta Josh.

Donna lui octroya un coup de coude. « Ouille ! »

Toby fila vers les restes du buffet. « Hé, où crois-tu t'échapper ? » demanda CJ.

Il se retourna. « J'ai combattu des vampires. J'ai pris part à un sort visant à distordre la réalité. J'ai vu un serpent géant. Et je suis sur le point d'entendre le Président des Etats-Unis, pour qui j'écris des discours, en faire un à de nombreux partisans qui apportera une nouvelle définition au mot verbiage. » Il fit une pause infime, et leva un doigt pour bien faire comprendre son argument. « Il me faut de la tarte. » Il s'éloigna.

Quelqu'un demanda le silence, et le Président se leva pour prendre la parole. « Bonsoir, bonsoir. Mesdames, messieurs, je viens d'apprendre que le Ministre de l'Agriculture a été malencontreusement retenu ailleurs, et ne pourra pas nous faire son discours. » La foule n'avait pas l'air particulièrement abattue par cette nouvelle. « Alors on dirait que vous êtes coincés avec moi. » Il y eut une traînée de rires polis. « Je suis sûr que je vais savoir me montrer à la hauteur de la situation, et je vais essayer de na pas être trop long… »

Couvert par le bruit de nouveaux rires, Josh se tourna vers Giles et Wesley. « On aurait pu choisir le serpent géant qui arrache la tête des gens, mais non… »


	25. oh, et ils dansèrent

Donna Tueuse de Vampires 3 : la vengeance du Ministre de l'Agriculture.

Par Nomad mai 2002

(Lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu juillet 2004

**25 : Oh, et ils dansèrent.**

Le Président finit par arrêter de parler, en arguant d'une envie de danser avec la Première Dame. Il le fit aussitôt, et chacun les regarda faire leur la piste de danse, avec la concentration sur l'autre qui faisait que leur amour était si visible.

Alors que d'autres couples les rejoignaient sur la piste, Buffy regarda le Président et sa femme avec un sourire un peu triste. « D'accord, sa manière de sauver le monde est probablement moins drôle que la mienne, » admit-elle. « Mais je n'aurais rien à redire contre un peu de danse… »

Sam hésita, puis s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. « Euh, est-ce que tu veux ? » Il fit un geste vague en direction de la piste.

« Oh, oui ! » Le visage rayonnant de la Tueuse valait qu'il prenne le risque de se rendre ridicule. Son quotidien à combattre les démons devait manquer de glamour, alors pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour qu'elle ait autre chose à se rappeler de la soirée qu'un serpent géant ?

Dans l'idée d'être parfaitement sincère, cependant, il se sentit obligé d'avouer son manque de pratique pour la danse. « Euh, il faut que je te dise que j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de tout ça… »

Buffy le regarda, sceptique. « Oh, allez, tu veux me dire que tu n'arrives pas à avoir de rendez-vous galants ? »

« Oh, si. Mais jamais les bons. »

« C'est si moche, hein ? » compatit-elle.

Sam vacilla. « Eh bien, la dernière m'a changé en loup-garou. La précédente était la fille de mon patron, et celle encore avant était une call-girl. »

Buffy acquiesça. « Je te comprends. J'ai eu un membre de commando secret accro aux morsures de vampires, un tombeur en série à la fac, et un vampire de deux cent cinquante ans qui se transforme en monstre et torture les gens s'il connaît un moment de bonheur parfait. »

Sam hésita une seconde. « OK. Tu gagnes. »

Ils dansèrent un moment, puis Buffy fit une grimace et sourit. « On devrait ouvrir un club. Le Club des Adultes Très Attirants avec une Vie Amoureuse Désespérante. »

« CATAVAD ? »

Buffy leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? » Elle sourit. « Mais tellement mignon. »

Sam lui rendit son sourire.

Josh eut un sourire moqueur à leur vue. « Tu ne les trouves pas mignons ? » fit-il remarquer à CJ. Elle ne répondit pas. « CJ ? »

« Disparais. »

Elle et Giles continuèrent à danser sans se quitter des yeux.

Josh les laissa quand il aperçut Donna seule, regardant les danseurs. Il traversa la pièce dans sa direction. « CJ et son cavalier ont l'air de s'amuser, » fit-il remarquer tranquillement.

« J'ai vu. » Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Sam et Buffy. « Et regarde-les. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus adorable que tu aies vu de ta vie entière ? » Elle les regarda encore un instant, et sourit. « Est-ce que tu crois que quelque chose peut être trop beau ? »

Josh la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Non, » dit-il sincèrement.

Un regard chaleureux les unit un peu trop longtemps, et Josh s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, euh, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton cavalier ? »

Donna fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où Wesley était en pleine discussion avec Margaret.

« On dirait qu'ils se sont trouvés, » fit remarquer Josh. « De quoi est-ce qu'ils discutent ? »

Donna fit une grimace ironique. « Quand je les ai laissés ? Ils comparaient leurs systèmes d'archivage. »

Josh rit, et la prit par le bras. Et, faisant cela, il sembla naturel qu'ils se dirigent vers la piste de danse.

« Eh bien, c'est… différent, » observa Josh, alors qu'il s'approchaient l'un de l'autre.

« Différent de combattre des serpents géants ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu danser avant, alors, » murmura t'il à son oreille. « Les coups, les passants blessés, les cris de terreur… »

« Josh ? »

« Donna ? »

« Tais-toi et danse. »

« OK. »

Ils dansèrent.

Fin.


End file.
